I'll Stand by You
by Kiko101
Summary: Will romance ever go right in the village. Naruto loves Sakura but she continues to fight any feelings she has for him, while Shikamaru's heart is torn in two between Temari and Ino. What will happen to them and the others as this story unfolds
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

* * *

Well here is my first story on here and I'm nervous hehe please don't just bash it if it is crap I worked hard lol

Please tell me any advice you want to give or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism as it is welcome as it will help me thanks a lot and hope you like my first chapter ^^,

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto and I never will**

* * *

**I'll Stand By you**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

She sat quietly on the fountains rim looking down towards the floor the breeze made her short pink hair flutter in the wind whilst her hands were wrapped tightly around her body as if it were a snake constricting it's pray. Her legs closed together trembling while she sat, her tears ran down her cheeks falling onto her kimono when eventually drops of rain starting to fall from the clouds above. The girl raised her head slowly with her shocking green eyes that were filled with tears looked up at the sky, it was rare to see rain in Konoha but it wasn't impossible. The girl then began to lower her head and began to look into her lap once more.

"Hey Sakura what you doing out here haven't you noticed it's starting to rain?" A boy laughed waving at the girl and began walking up to her. Sakura made no movement and didn't acknowledge the boy who spoke to her she remained with her head held down crying.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" The boy asked who was now standing directly in front of her. "Sakura?" He spoke quietly and began to kneel down where he then looked up at her face. Sakura then gently tilted her head to the side closing her eyes tightly causing more tears to exit and to fall down her cheek.

"Sakura please don't cry. Look the village is safe and everyone-"

"I'm not crying about the village you idiot" She screamed standing up sharply knocking him backwards causing him to shriek from shock Sakura then walked a few steps and stopped.

"Well what are you crying for? You did great you healed and saved lots of people from the attack from the hidden waterfall village." The boy stood up and walked towards her standing again in front of her whilst her arms remained tightly around her waist. The boy raised his arms and put them gently upon her shoulders. "Sakura your killing me here why are you crying?" He asked again, he then used his hand and tilted her head up to look at him then placed it back onto her shoulder. Her eyes gazed into the blue eyes of the boy so caring and so trusting to look at, she turned her head away but the boy put his hand on her cheek. Sakura then looked back at the boy the wind blew his spiky blonde hair and he spoke once more "What has made you cry Sakura?" He asked caringly once more.

"You...you could...you could have died...today" She quietly managed to get out. The boy looked at her. "Naruto you almost died today and it was my fault. You could have died...and I'd have seen you again...I'd... I'd have lost you" She whimpered then burst into floods of tears, Naruto then moved closer and hugged her gently whilst she cried into his shoulder making his orange Jumper wet from both her tears and the rain that fell.

"Sakura you'll never lose me. After all the beatings I've had from you over the years I'm not going anywhere I've become immune to the attacks, not even death could take me away from you as your always with me. And this wasn't you fault you were tricked into bringing that guy here to heal him you didn't know that he was a decoy for them to attack us." Naruto spoke strongly "Sakura please don't cry or else you will lose me as you know it kills me to see you cry." Sakura couldn't help but then giggled when she did she looked up at him where Naruto moved a few centimetres backwards and put his hands onto her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "There we are! No more tears you hear me? Giggles only!" He and Sakura laughed. Naruto then kissed her on the cheek. Sakura stood little shocked by this and couldn't help but smile and divert her eyes to the floor and blush like crazy. He then pulled her slowly back to hug her placing his head on top of hers whilst she laid her head sideways on his chest looking at the fountain.

"Sakura what's wrong? NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO!" Shouted Ino who was about to run when Naruto looked up and her and shook his head then he made a stop sign with his hand then placed it onto Sakura's back once more. Ino stopped running making her now long blonde pony tail flick over her shoulder she mouthed to him "Is she ok?"

"Just scared" He mouthed back "Hey Sakura, Ino is here" Naruto whispered to Sakura's. Sakura then wiped her eyes and turned towards her.

"Hi Ino..."Sakura spoke

"Sakura what's wrong?" Shouted Ino who then ran towards them.

"Just feel like today was my fault." Sakura said looking down at the floor "Just feel like I've let the whole village down"

"No you haven't don't be silly Sakura. You did what anyone of us would have done if we found an injured solider especially when they were wearing a hidden leaf headband like ours. It just turned out that it was a way to attack us which is just sick to use people like that but it's what happens in the world. But yeah so you might have messed up this time-" Ino spoke being interrupted

"Thanks Ino" Sakura spoke sarcastically placing one hand on his hip swaying it to the side, which immediately got Naruto's attention.

"Wait you didn't let me finished so you messed up this one time just think of the hundreds no wait thousands of times Naruto has screwed up" Ino said causing her and Sakura to giggle Naruto then realised what was said and swung his head up towards Ino.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted angrily very unimpressed.

"I didn't mean it like that...well partly but anyway we all make mistakes Sakura it's just learning from them. If I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing so don't worry anyway enough about this the village is safe the people are fine and that's over with it's in the past. Me and Choji were going for Ramen you two wanna come" Before Ino could finish Naruto was already drooling from the word Ramen his favourite food in the whole world.

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto said grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her along while the 3 ran towards Ichiraku Ramen shop.

* * *

They finally got to Ichiraku Ramen Shop where there was no sign of Choji, Ino looked inside and saw Choji happily sitting on a stool on his second bowl of Ramen.

"Choji! You were supposed to wait for us!" Ino shouted in despair, Choji turned around and looked at her.

"How do you expect me to wait outside one of the tastiest foods ever while waiting so long for you! Plus it was raining" Choji retaliated

"It's not anymore well it's drizzling but how long did you wait before you went in?" Sakura asked him sitting down on a stool next to Naruto who ordered the Ramen for them.

"I only just came in a couple minutes ago" Choji said "I got sick of waiting and getting wet from the rain even if it's only drizzling."

"And you on your second bowl in a couple minutes!" Ino spoke aggressively. "Teuchi how long has Choji been in here for?" Teuchi then came over with the bowls of Ramen that he and his daughter Ayame made and gave Sakura, Ino and Naruto a bowl each.

"Oh must have been 5 minutes ago that he came in" Teuchi responded

"I only left you 5 minutes ago to get Sakura and Naruto! So I left you asking you to wait while I get them as you were too lazy to come with and immediately you go in and start to eat! Do you only think of your stomach Choji?" Ino raised her voice

"Not immediately I waited till you were out of sight before I came in." Choji said defensively

"Fine almost immediately." Ino sternly spoke

"Stop whining Ino before your ramen gets cold." Naruto stutter through scoffing his ramen down, he was already ordering his second bowl to be ready for when he finished the last bit of his first. Ino just rolled her eyes and looked at Sakura who was eating her ramen slowly.

"These boy eh Sakura, only think with their bellies." Ino said to her laughing eating some ramen after, Sakura laughed at the comment and then continued on eating her own ramen. Ino and Sakura had, had enough of ramen after 2 bowls whilst Naruto had caught up with Choji and both were just finishing their 5th bowl of ramen.

"I wonder where their put all that food, any ideas?" Ino whispered to Sakura to ensure the boys didn't hear, Sakura looked at them and turned towards her.

"Either they work it off when training and on missions or it'll just catch up with them when their older" Sakura whispered back giggling along with Ino, when Naruto and Choji came sauntering out of Ichiraku Ramen shop and joined the giggling girls outside.

"Ah best ramen ever, hey what you two giggling about?" Choji asked curiously after patting his belly.

"Oh nothing Choji anyways I'm off see ya tomorrow, later guys" Ino told them about to walk away when Choji then followed her causing Ino to turn around.

"I'll walk you home it's late and dark and I don't want to see anything happen to a team mate you know" Choji said to her and Ino nodded her head they both waved goodbye leaving Sakura and Naruto alone again.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the sky and put his hands on the back of his head then looked at Sakura who was looking in the opposite direction to him.

"It's getting late...want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura turned her head and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry did you say something?" Sakura replied causing Naruto to drop his hands and his head to fall down in one swift movement. This made Sakura giggle putting her in front of her mouth tilting her head to the side looking at Naruto.

"I said do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked again with his head still down.

"Yeah if you can catch up" Sakura shouted from down the street, Naruto raised his head drastically and then ran following Sakura.

"Sakura, hey, wait up will ya" He shouted finally catching her up when he caught her up finally " Man Sakura why did you-" He was cut off by Sakura pushing him to a fence panel putting her finger on his lips he gazed bewildered of her being so close to him.

"There are people sleeping and your loud blabbering is going to wake them up so quiet down Naruto" She whispered gently looking at him she then slid her finger down his lips, down his chin and off his face entirely where she then placed her hand onto his chest, Naruto stood silently looking deeply into her eyes where he could see that maybe she wanted to say something.

"Right my flat is just over there so I'm sure I can manage on my own from here, thanks for running after me whilst I walked home." Sakura giggled whilst removing her hand from Naruto's chest tucking her hair behind her ear and moving backwards where she then waved "Bye Naruto I'll see you tomorrow probably" She said and then ran towards the set of flats Naruto then moved off the fence panel stunned and watched Sakura run away. Sakura ran to the door and opened it looking behind her she saw Naruto standing there watching her. She tilted her head placing it on the door and looked back at him he waved at her and she waved back where she lifted her head and walked through closing the door behind her.

Naruto watched from afar and waited for the door to close before moving his hands to the top of his head once more and watched her apartment light go on at that point he saw Sakura look out the window at him where he again waved he saw her giggling where she waved back and closed her curtains. Naruto then walked backwards a few steps where he tripped over a metal dustbin creating a racket in the street, he quickly got up picked up the things that fell out and placed the dustbin back up right.

"Should I looked and see if she is looking or should I just walk away and hope she didn't" He thought to himself but he couldn't help but look up and see her curtain still shut he sighed "Thank god I'd never hear the end of it if she-"

"I can't leave you for two seconds without you literally trashing the street can I Naruto?" A familiar voice called

"Shit" he thought to himself turning around to see Sakura standing behind him he looked at her hair she had tied it and flick it up placing a clip at the back so her hair fell down over it, her side fringe still fell forward. He looked briefly down so he didn't look like a perve like pervey sage and saw that she had changed as well to just a bagging half cut top that fell briefly off the shoulder and showing her midriff whilst her shorts that she wears under her kimono were still on guessing that she hadn't gotten that far when unchanging.

"Hmm Naruto you must the clumsiest guy in the whole hidden leaf village." She said placing way hand on her hip swaying her lower half to the side. Naruto couldn't help but feel turned on from her stance and her appearance but controlled himself to ensure he didn't make a fool out of him as no doubt the strength that Sakura had she would easily crush him into that dustbin can.

"Yeah well I don't have eyes in the back of my head so I'll know for next time not to walk backwards" He laughed nervously causing Sakura to become curious.

"You alright Naruto?" Sakura asked him "You look a bit hot?" She placed her hand on his forehead and with doing that she moved closer. Naruto reacted and fell backwards into the dustbin and jumped straight out dusting his rear cursing under his breath where Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "You really are that clumsy Naruto. You sure you're ok though?"

"Yes, Yes I'm fine Sakura Just feel a bit like a plank I guess" Naruto laughed scratching his head Sakura giggled.

"Well if you're alright I'm gonna head back in and go to bed. Night Naruto" She said walking back to her flat Naruto watched her walk away and watched her hips sway from side to side it turned from watching to gazing within seconds. Sakura entered the building and closed the door whilst Naruto turned around and walked away walking towards his flat a few blocks away this time missing the dustbin.

* * *

Well there we go like 2/3 months before I finally got the courage to put it on but there we go hehe hope you liked it =)


	2. Chapter 2 Ino's Questions

_Here is the second Chapter of my story hope you like it =)_

**_Disclaimer: don't own Naruto!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ino's Questions**

Sakura silently watched Naruto walk away from the bottom window of her building; his hands were placed at the back of his head as he turned the corner and was then out of her sight. She ran up the stairs and went to her flat door where Ino was just outside her flat door waiting, causing Sakura to be uncertain of what to expect.

"Never knew you were into the blonde and clumsy type Sakura, I thought you weren't into the dark and mysterious type or was that just Sasuke?" Ino childishly spoke with a grin that could make the Cheshire cat's look petite, Sakura walked up to her flat door keeping eye contact with the Cheshire Cat challenger at all times.

"What are you on about Ino" Sakura stopped straight in front of her placing her hand on her door handle.

"Not clear enough? Well let me make it clearer for you." Ino Sarcastically spoke "Your hugging him in front of the fountain, you sway your hips when he is behind you, as soon as you leave him the first time outside you run upstairs then next time I look out the window like 2 minutes later and your half undressed outside showing it off in front of him. Oh and not forgetting the pushing him up on a fence having your finger on his lip and then putting on his shoulder while standing so close to him that if you were pushed you would have been kissing him or whatever. Am I correct as usual or am I seeing things wrong?" Sakura stared whilst Ino Just couldn't help but keep that Grin upon her face. Sakura's stare faded turning to a smirk and just looked at Ino.

"Do you regularly like to stare at me or was this a one off occasion Ino. I don't mind as well looking at you and me it wouldn't be hard to believe you were jealous." Sakura flirtingly spoke with a high pitched tune which wiped the grin off Ino's face completely where she then stood abruptly.

"That was uncalled for and as if I would be jealous of you what is there to be jealous of when I look like this? Unless I want a big forehead there aint anything worth looking at." She responded to her which made Sakura's face fall into a dark expression

"What is it about you and making fun of my forehead?"

"What is it with thinking I'm jealous"

"What's it with you spying on me"

"I wasn't spying I went to draw my curtain and you were there pinning him up against the fence so was more entertainment purposes. Anyway after that, what's happening between you and Naruto?" Ino curiously asked.

"Nothing why are you so certain there is?" Sakura denied pulling the handle down to open the door, but it didn't open. Sakura looked and tried again but she found that the door was locked. "Great my door can lock it's self all on its own. Where's my key?" She mumbled to herself patting her shorts

"Looking for this?" Ino loudly said getting Sakura's attention waving a shiny silver key

"Where did you get that?" Sakura tried to take her key off but Ino moved her hand backwards

"Ah Ah Ah Sakura, you get your key when I get to know what's going on with Naruto" Ino's Grin returned once more whilst Sakura could do nothing but glare.

"Ino give me back my key I want to go to bed!" Sakura's voice began to rise

"Well I want to know why you keep flirting with Naruto, but we don't always get what we want do we?" Ino spoke childishly towards Sakura causing her to get more agitated with the beach blonde. Suddenly Sakura thought and her agitation went away in fact she couldn't help but smile.

"Guess I'll have to stay here and talk to you, Hey why did you walk the opposite way to your flat?" Sakura queried

"Hm?" responded Ino giving a confused look

"Outside Ichiraku Ramen Shop today, you said you're off home but you walked the opposite way why was that?" Sakura began to grin

"Oh that...err...I just wanted to walk the long way was all." Ino's grin began to fall causing Sakura to grin more.

"Oh really? Was it just wanting a long walk? Or were you going to go somewhere?"

"I just wanted to have a long walk"

"Fine just wondered as you looked a tad disappointed when Choji said he'd walk you home." Sakura expressed. Ino had become much more irritable since Sakura started questioning her.

"I wasn't disappointed it was very sweet of Choji to offer to walk me home." Ino sharply spoke defending Choji, where she then looked out of the window

"Yeah it was, Choji is sweet, just thought you were heading somewhere or going to see someone?" Ino's head shot to glaring at Sakura within seconds. "Well if I can't go in my own flat might as well keep talking to you eh? Oh I think Temari is in the village visiting Shikamaru again did you know that" At that Ino threw the key at Sakura and walked to the next door and went inside slamming it behind her. Sakura knew talking about Shikamaru and Temari would be a sure way for her to get her key back off Ino, a very harsh way but it was a way.

* * *

Sakura put her key in the door and walked in, she took off her shoes turned around and locked her door then finally turned on the lights. Her flat was very small but after moving out of her parent's house it was the most she could afford but most of her female friends lived in this block of flats so she wasn't alone. It only had three rooms the first which was the one that everyone would walk into was her kitchen, dining room and lounge the other two rooms were her bedroom and a bathroom. Nothing special just a nice little home for one, Sakura walked up the little step away from the door and walked into the kitchen that was just round the corner. She went a got a glass of water and went past the dining room table that was situated in the middle of the flat to the lounge area over by the window where she could look out onto the alley where she and Naruto were. She opened curtain that she closed previously before and glanced out the window where a smirk crossed her face.

She turned around where she placed her water on a coaster on her round glass table and sat down on her pale blue love seat sofa which was up against the wall and sat back on it placing her feet up on the other cushion "Guess that was how Ino was spying on me" Sakura spoke looking out the window

"I told you I wasn't spying!" Shouted a familiar voice. Sakura stood up and walked over to the window where she leaned out supporting herself with her two hands as she leaned.

"Ino?" Sakura saw Ino leaning outside her window her arms were crossed to support her whilst she was looking up at the moon. "What you doing?"

"Do you think Shikamaru likes Temari?" Ino quietly asked. Sakura knew that Ino was hurting.

"I had to be that selfish didn't I, I hurt my mate cause I wanted to go inside, what kinda mate does that" Sakura's inner voice angrily muttered causing Sakura to feel overwhelmed with guilt.

"I don't know, Temari only comes here because of some mission that happened that they were both in charge of so they have to fill out the same paper work and stuff. Temari is really active you know and Shikamaru...well he's Shikamaru he could put a sloth to shame with being that lazy. Be a weird couple if they got together." Sakura tried to comfort Ino but she knew Ino thought there was something going on between those two.

"They make a nice couple...I'm...I'm happy for them" Ino quietly muttered

"I guess your right they do kinda-"

"You're supposed to be sticking up for me and say no they don't Ino don't be silly!" Ino shouted over to Sakura

"Sorry wasn't clear on the instructions." Sakura sarcastically said "Look if it's right its right you know? If they get together it doesn't mean they'll stick it out and if they don't then it doesn't mean you won't get your chance."

"Yes it does Shikamaru won't do anything that could hurt Choji, and Choji has a crush on me so even if he was in love with me he wouldn't touch me with a barge pole." Ino's voice began to crack and become more high pitched as she slammed her head down into her arms

"Ino...I don't know what to say...Your right I doubt that Shikamaru would do anything that would hurt Choji" Sakura agreed

"Think it would have been better if you hadn't of talked" Ino muttered with her head still down Sakura just shook her head.

"Listen, if Shikamaru liked you a lot maybe he would go to Choji and ask him if it would be ok, and I doubt Choji would say no, as then he'd be hurting Shikamaru." Sakura tried to explain

"You're talking about a guy who loves food so much he would probably jump of a bridge to grab a packet of crisps without a second thought and a guy who is too lazy to get up and turn off his own alarm clock? You think their gonna think that much in depth? It's like asking Naruto to think about something other than Ramen...or you, pretty much impossible" Ino looked over at Sakura who just had a little pink tint to her cheeks. Ino then went back to looking up at the moon

"Were not talking about Naruto were talking about you and Shikamaru. Wanna come over? We can chat for a while without getting colds?" Sakura asked her.

"No thanks, I think I'm gonna head of to bed in a bit. Thanks for listening to me" Ino replied before she moved to go back inside her flat.

"Ino" Shouted Sakura leaning more out the window, at that Ino put her head around the corner

"Yeah?" Ino responded

"Sorry about bringing this up outside, I shouldn't have" Sakura spoke apologetically

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have held your key at ransom for information about Naruto and you...even though I'd still like to know about that" Ino laughed

"Well I would tell you but you said you were going to bed so I don't want to keep you. Night Ino" At that Sakura retreated back into her flat with Ino's voice in the background.

"No I'm awake now come on Sakura tell me! You made me talk about Shikamaru and you mention Temari and him! Sakura? Sakura come on!" Ino shouted from her window whilst Sakura closed hers while laughing and drew her curtains.

* * *

At that Sakura picked up her water and drank it in one motion she then took her glass over to the sink in the kitchen and walked over the bedroom where there was another light switch situated so she could use to turn off that rooms light without having to go the other end of the room and battle to not walk into anything in the dark. Sakura turned off the light and walked into her bedroom where she turned on that light and closed the door behind her.

She picked up her clothes that she threw onto the floor when she was getting changed earlier and put them on the back of a chair; she then changed her shorts into her PJ shorts. She unclipped her hair where it fell down into place she then put her clip on her dressing table and stroked her hair downwards. Ever since she cut it when they were in their first Chuuninexams she has gradually grown it longer not near as long as before but just below her shoulder now. She turned around and walked to her double bed that she can only get in either by one side or from the bottom as the other side is pushed up against the wall so she has some more room. She turned her bedside table light on turning off her room light after, she climbed into her bed snuggling in under the covers she glanced over to her bedside table where she then picked up a photo of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei and her. It was taken when they first started to train under Kakashi sensei; she placed the photo back down on the bedside table then turned over and faced her window she could see the sky from where she lay.

The stars were twinkling as they scattered across the sky there were so many that night with the full moon in the middle of them all shining over Konoha, Sakura looked up at the sky wondering if anyone else was looking up at it too when eventually she fell asleep. Nearly everyone in Konoha was sleeping peacefully but one person was laid on the roof of his flat looking up at the moon and the stars in the sky. Naruto was laid on his back with his arms crossed above supporting his head, thinking of Sakura, thinking of was she just messing with him or did she actually like him? These thoughts were whizzing around his head so fast that it was the only thing keeping him awake.

"Hey" someone shouted over to him Naruto lifted his head to where the sound came from.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto shouted back

"Nah you?" They shouted

"Not really too busy thinking to sleep, what's up with you?" Naruto responded placing his head back down.

"All this work it's just a drag" They responded now lying down next to Naruto looking back up towards the stars.

"Well Shikamaru you accepted that mission so you're stuck with the paper work now" Naruto laughed

"What a drag" Shikamaru scoffed back for a while all was silent between the pair until another conversation aroused "How are things between you and Sakura?"

"I dunno she acts like she likes me one minute then she knocks me to the ground the next I don't understand her" Naruto spoke, he sat up and looked at Shikamaru

"I don't get girls either weird species they are." Shikamaru replied

"Why who do you like?" Naruto curiously asked Shikamaru, Shikamaru stood up and walked to the other side of the roof and looked down putting his hands in his pockets and slightly leaning back. "Shikamaru?"

"Hmm" he responded

"Who do you like?" Naruto asked curiously again standing up and walking up to him. Shikamaru turned around and faced him where he opened his mouth and spoke...

* * *

_You shall have to wait till my next chapter to find out whooooo lol _

_hope you liked it please comment/review what you think!!_


	3. Chapter 3 The Little Black Book

_Here is Chapter 3 sorry it's taken ages! Been able to think of loads to write for the later parts of my story but the beginning bit or the parts getting there been a right struggle hehe. Well Hope you like it :)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Little Black Book**

Naruto and Shikamaru were standing on the roof of their apartment building the air was brisk and sharp around them. Naruto, curious as he was, had just asked Shikamaru who he liked.

"I'm off see ya Naruto" Shikamaru spoke then jumped off the roof and onto the ground where he walked through the door of the apartment building going most likely up to his room. Naruto ran to the other side of the roof just when Shikamaru jumped.

"He's too lazy to get up from lying down but he is willing to jump off the roof to avoid a question..." Naruto said acting as if not knowing didn't bother him, but being a curious character as he was he couldn't help but think on who it could be, eventually however it slipped his mind and Sakura was the main focus once again. Naruto still being on the side of the roof that his friend was previously on followed and jumped off, but instead of hitting the floor he grabbed hold of his window ledge where he left his window open and climbed into his room. Naruto was lazy from time to time he thought "_why bother climbing the stairs to the roof when you can just climb through the window it saves half the time? And why bother jumping all the way down to the floor to climb half the way back with the stairs when you can just leave the window open and climb through again?" _His laziness did have some logic in saving time though.

Jumping through the window he landed just short of his bed where is slipped on a bowl still filled with milk from the week before making him fall straight onto the floor. Although his room had little furniture it had a lot of dirt too make up for it, dishes and drinks from weeks ago were still there, it was that bad you could barely see the floor or the tops of the furniture, Naruto picked himself up and looked around the room.

"I really should clean my room" He thought, but within minutes he was fast asleep on his bed dreaming of course no one else but Sakura.

* * *

The next morning began to dawn where the birds started to chirp their little songs and the moon descended along with the stars. Naruto was still snoring away in this bed while Sakura was already up and about around their village, she walked to the far side of their village where construction was being done to repair the damage of the attack from the day before. The builders were, like Sakura, up and working this early the builders noticed her standing and looking, some of them waved at her whilst others carried on working. Sakura waved back giving a forced smile, one of the older gentlemen was on the ground passing up materials at the time where he noticed her.

"Any reason that you're not happy today Sakura?" He asked passing up planks of wood. His response shocked Sakura.

"Who says I'm not happy?" Sakura queried back to the old gentleman

"Well as you normally don't force out a smile I'm guessing that you're not happy today. I was wondering how you were after yesterday's disaster."

"...Look at all the damage done by it..." Sakura spoke quietly looking at the work that needed to be done to restore the village back to how it looked before they were attacked.

"It's one of those things that happened. It's happened it's done now get over it." The man spoke stubbornly

"How can I just get over it? I put the whole village in danger!" Sakura's Voice rose

"Yes and do you see the village coming at you with Jutsu's and fists blaming you? No, Why? Because all you were doing was trying to help an injured solider that claimed he was from our village wearing our headband. It showed to everyone in our village that you care for each and every person in the village that you would go out of your way to help another person who needed you. Fine this time it was a ploy to get into our village and attack but no one was hurt or killed were they." The gentleman calmly explained to her. Sakura stood silently looking at the old man

"But the buildings, the damage-" Sakura started

"Are made of bricks cement and wood, they can be repaired and fix to back how they were sometimes even better. Stop dwelling on what you seem to be calling a massive mistake Sakura. Sometimes things like this happen when you try to help but it causes more harm than help. People see the harm before they see you were trying to help and eventually people will thank you for the help you give, maybe not this time but maybe next time." The gentleman finished and continued on with his work he climbed up the ladder and began to fix the walls.

"Thank you" She shouted up and smiled effortlessly before running off down the street. Whilst Sakura attended to her morning activities by that time it was noon Naruto was just managing to lift his head up out of his bed. He groaned while he kicked off his bedding onto his still filthy floor sitting up he stretched out his arms lifting himself off the bed then slammed back down. He stepped onto the floor putting his foot into a bowl of half eaten Ramen he looked down and took his foot out.

"Oh Yeah...I was going to clean up" Naruto said to himself whilst yawning stretching out again "Must have fallen asleep, well could always start now or could go and find Shikamaru and ask about the other night Oh wait what time is it? I was supposed to meet-" Before Naruto could finish his trail of thought there was banging at his door which grabbed his attention.

"Naruto? Naruto are you up? NARUTO!" Screamed Sakura from the other side of the door, Naruto felt like his guts were turning if he didn't answer she'd knock the door down and see the mess and then hit him and if he did then he'd have to answer the door before she knocked it down and let her walk in and see the mess.

"I'm screwed either way..." Naruto thought to himself he looked around his room and saw outside his window a blossom tree on the ground he smiled to himself and quickly looked down to see he was still dressed. "Perfect" Naruto opened his window and leaped out towards the tree.

Sakura remained on the other side of his door banging it and screamed. "Naruto! Get up and open this door before I knock it down!"

"You alright, Sakura?" Sakura spun around towards the voice

"Shikamaru? I would have thought you'd be with Choji or Ino...or Temari" Sakura turned toward him

"Choji is with his dad Temari is with the Hokage, and Ino is at the flower shop." Shikamaru replied to her Sakura nodded her head "Why are you screeching at Naruto's door?"

"Was trying to get him up, the lazy sod was supposed to meet me at fountain at noon" Sakura snarled looking at the door

"...Sakura...you're this mad when he's literally 6 minutes late?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the sun's position

"He wouldn't have been late if he was-"

"Sakura, I thought I heard you here, why aren't you down by the fountain I thought we were meeting there?" Sakura's head shot back towards Shikamaru and saw Naruto standing at the end of the corridor, Shikamaru turned and smiled at him nodding his head.

"Well this is lame, I'm off later." With that Shikamaru jumped out the open window in the corridor, Naruto's attention diverted to Shikamaru who winked at him before he jumped.

"What? Where? Why are you here!" Sakura stuttered out, Naruto turned his attention back onto Sakura.

"Well I'll admit I left couple minutes late to get to the fountain on time and I felt really guilty about it as I wanted to get you something I saw and by the time I got it and got to the fountain you weren't there, then I heard lots of banging and shouting coming from my building so I guessed it was you." Naruto explained smiling at her

"You're lying Naruto I can always tell when you're lying" Sakura shouted at him "Don't lie to me or I'll crush your face in!" Naruto's smiled dropped and he took a step back

"Ok, Ok I was lying about one thing I woke up late then I heard you banging at the door I was going to let you in but my room's a mess and I didn't wanna get hit in the face so I tried to think of a way and this was it...but I didn't lie about getting you something look" Naruto spoke with a hint of fear holding out a few blossom flowers he had picked from the tree.

"Are you... scared of me?" Sakura asked quietly

"Not you...just the power you have in your fists and legs when you're angry" Naruto laughed, Sakura couldn't help but smile

"Is your room that messy that you had to come up with this ridiculous idea to try and get away from it?"

"Yeah...I've been on missions all the time for the past 3/4 months so I haven't been able to tidy it well haven't wanted to would be better...and now you can't see the floor" he explained scratching his head Sakura smiled and shook her head

"Well let's get it cleaned up" She said Naruto was shocked he ran up to her

"Wh-What? You, you, you can't see it! I'll do it later I promise, come on we were gonna hang out and-" Naruto stuttered running standing in front of his door trying to hide his mess that even a pig would be disgraceful of.

"Well either we clean your apartment and then hang out or you can go and clean now and I'll go hang out with someone else...maybe Sai can come with me" Sakura smiled knowing full well Naruto wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to hang out with her especially when she would be with another guy, Naruto thought rapidly and sighed.

"How about we hang out then I clean?" Naruto tried to compromise Sakura pulled Naruto out of the way of his door.

"Naruto come on, I've seen your room a mess before-"

"And got attacked for it!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura giggled

"How about I clean the front room and you clean your bed room sound better?" Sakura finally compromised.

"_Well it would help and I think all my dirty clothes are in the bedroom well my underwear is at least...wonder why she is offering to help...hmm"_ Naruto thought, Sakura had enough and took Naruto's Key out of his pocket quickly and unlocked his door

"Wha- Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted as she walked into his apartment. The front room was full of unwashed dishes scattered around the room, expired food in his kitchen area on the dining table and on the floor. Some parts of the floor was covered with shirts trousers socks also a couple of jumpers from the winter. There was a massive amount of paper dotted around each part of the room along with a fair amount of books. Sakura looked around the front room and peeped into the bathroom that from one angle looked like there was a colour of green in the corner.

"You're a pig you know, how can you live like this?" Sakura nagged at him, Naruto nervously closed his door and laughed

"Ermmm...I guess I never really make the time to clean..." He laughed tensely looking at her she exhaled noisily and tightened her fore head protector at the back.

"I'm guessing you don't have anything to clean with, I'll go to the shop and pick up some cleaning supplies" She spoke whilst picking up a towel off the floor uncovering yet another half eaten meal "A lot of clean supplies...while I'm gone you pick up your dirty clothes and such and get them to the laundry." She sternly said and with that she walked out of his apartment. Naruto scratched his head and looked around the room and sighed

"Great..." He muttered then went around the room picking up all his laundry shoving it into plastic bin bags, 4 bags full of laundry later Sakura returned back from the shop.

"Wow looks...semi better already." She tried to sound enthusiastic "Well do you want to go and sort your laundry out and i'll start with the kitchen?" Sakura managed to clear a side in the kitchen and she started to unload the bag.

"Sure...erm..Sakura, thanks for helping an all but you sure you wouldn't rather go out?" Naruto asked, Sakura turned around

"I'd rather your landlord not kill you and you not be thrown on the street as this is why I asked to see you today."

"I thought you wanted to go out?"

"I knew if I said why I wanted to see you, you'd not be as corporative with me, checks are happening this week in the rented apartments and I thought who would be the one oblivious to know this and have an apartment like a war zone. That's when I called for you." Sakura explained then turning back to the cleaning, Naruto looked away and sighed "Sigh all you want Naruto but your cleaning up this apartment."

"Fine...After do you want to-"

"We're meeting Kakashi-Sensei at the bridge to discuss a mission, He told me today and said to remind you" Sakura interrupted cleaning the kitchen sides bending over to put expired food and objects that couldn't even be recognised in black bags.

"Oh yeah forgot about that, well how about-" Naruto started again

"You knew we had a mission coming up? Why wasn't I told... you get started on your laundry we can talk about this stuff when you've finished" Sakura spoke she looked up at him smiling and gave a little giggle which made him snigger in return.

"Ok...I'm gonna have to make two trips though" He said looking at the filled bags

"Well you better get started then" She said standing up straight.

"Or we could just leave it there and talk now" Naruto offered walking over to Sakura holding out his hand, Sakura looked at it and looked back up at the blonde where she gently held his hand and moved in the direction of the bags.

"Bags" She spoke releasing his hand walking away from him his eyes followed her movements

"Or-"

"Or how about you just go and do the laundry! The sooner it's done the sooner we talk, now go" Sakura demanded happily walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Naruto watched her close the door her eyes seemed to twinkle and a smile grew on her face when the door was closing. Naruto being a little bewildered shook his head in confusion sniggering to himself he then carefully walked a few steps backwards his eyes fixated on his bathroom door before turning around and grabbing the bags and exiting his apartment. Sakura screeched running out the door closing it behind her she sighed to herself. "He is sorting out the cockroaches when he gets back!" After having a shake and a flap over the cockroaches she picking up a few glasses and takes them to the kitchen.

* * *

Down in the laundry room, 3 floors below his apartment after making 3 trips and sorting out the cockroaches, Naruto had taken over 5 machines and was sitting down thinking about what Sakura's cheeky smile could have meant when she went into the bathroom. Was she just teasing? Was there a meaning behind it? Or was she thinking about someone else? Those confusing question spun round the blondes head faster than a dog chasing its tail. Before he knew it the machines were all beeping at him. He looked up and saw End on each of the machines looks like he'd been sat there thinking for more than just 5 minutes. He took each pile from the machine and threw it into a dryer and set them all off. He contemplated going back up stairs to the apartment but he didn't want to make an extra trip up there to come back down to get the stuff from the dryer plus last time he left his stuff he found it chucked out on the street, He sat back down and carried on thinking of Sakura's smile.

Sakura had already stripped and cleaned Naruto's Kitchen living room and the bathroom since he'd been to the laundry. She was sitting down contemplating whether to go and clean his room or whether he would rather her not go in and find what he was hiding there. She thought of all the things he could be concealing in that one room so many secrets, so many explanations to questions that she hadn't have thought of, if only she knew what stuff was in that room. Before she thought anymore she was already at his bedroom door quickly opening it and closing it behind her, she walked slightly in and looked around and saw the work she'd have to do in here before she could properly find some secrets of Naruto .

"Is it even worth it?" She asked herself picking up what she thought was a towel under a bowl holding up in the air as far away from her as she could; discovering one thing about Naruto was that he was a boxer man. She gave a slight shriek dropping them to the floor and jumping backwards hitting his bedside cabinet knocked over the many things on there. Quickly turning around Sakura started to grab and put back the objects that fell over back up she picked up a photo frame she spotted that had fallen and looked at the picture, it was when they first started as team 7 as ninja students looking at the photo she couldn't help but smile at the memories that came to her mind, she placed it back standing it up and reached back down to pick up the last remaining thing that had dropped from the cabinet, a small thin book. Glancing at the back of the book it was blank and rough nothing on it except the material it was made from, turning it over to the front it was identical to the back nothing to indicate what it was or what it was about. Something so mysterious and unidentified needed to be investigated for the pure fact of her curiosity was getting the better of her, she turned the book from front to back to the side to side and continued to move it around in her hands for any clue what it was without opening it up, but sadly found nothing. Sakura walked into the living room with the book and sat down on the sofa again looking at the book all she saw was the black cover that it was encased in. Would it tell her details of Naruto...was it his diary...was it something written by his family...was it a book from Jiraiya that he asked Naruto to read... the thought of that was enough to just let her curiosity slide than read one of his pervy stories.

Sakura placed the book on her knee and remained look down at it contemplating whether it was worth risking looking inside suddenly an idea sprung to her, she stood up suddenly dropping the book drastically to the floor where it fell open.

"Clumsy me" she thought smiling she picked up the book and looked at the page that it opened at and began to read the page.

"Due to the events of the previous explanations it would be in your best interest to seek out "Kai" and to bring them to me for an interrogation over these accusations that have been made." Sakura looked at the page more confused than ever what accusations, what events, what was Kai?

Sakura could hear footsteps coming closer to the door she quickly ran to her bag and shoved the book in before Naruto walked through the door with all the clean laundry.

"Ok done" Naruto panted out dropped the bags to the floor, Sakura picked up her bag and walked over.

"Well I've cleaned the kitchen, living room and bathroom I've left your bedroom for you to do. I've gotta get going I'll meet you tomorrow ok" Sakura told him and went to walk out

"I thought we were meeting Kakashi Sensei at the bridge later?" Naruto replied spinning around

"Well I'll see you then and then we'll hang out ok?" Sakura spoke turning her head towards him

"You ok?" Naruto asked her

"I'm fine just gotta catch up on some reading. I'll cya at the bridge" Sakura smiled and went to walk out

"What time was it again?" Naruto asked

"4" Sakura shouted from the door way closing the door behind her. Naruto looked at the door even though he knew it wouldn't open and she wouldn't come back he couldn't help but hope. He smiled and walked into his bedroom.

"Crap...great now I gotta go back to the laundry" He said to himself looking at the mess of the floor.

* * *

Sakura ran out of the building all the way round to the fountain she sat herself down on the rim placed her bag down and got out the thin black book. She flicked the pages from front to back then opened it up and read the Inner page.

"To be given to Naruto Uzumaki ONLY. Details On Mission Kai. Mission Rank A. Team Kakashi."

Sakura looked at the word "only" written in bold block letters, why was it only for him? Couldnt the whole of team Kakashi benefit from it if it's about an upcoming mission? She knew it was wrong to look at the book as the only person who could have written this was Tsunade, their Hokage, so it would be deifying an order from her which no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't do that. Sakura slammed the book shut and decided to take it up with their team leader at their meeting she shoved the book into her bag stood up abruptly and stormed off to the bridge.

"Finally" Naruto sighed with relieve swiping his hand across his forehead looking around his room, that he could now finally see the floor of. "That's it all done and it's only..." Naruto turned and looked at the clock on the wall "10 to 5!" He shouted and with that he ran straight out the door to the meeting point.

"Your Late!" Shouted Sakura seeing Naruto running up towards her and Shikamaru

"Why do you always act surprised when Naruto is late or does something wrong?" Shikamaru turned and asked her

"...Why are you even here you're not part of team 7" Sakura snapped quickly diverting from his question

"I don't know, Just got asked to come." Shikamaru responded carelessly gazing out towards the town

"Sorry I'm late was just finishing cleaning my room" Naruto breathlessly spoke "Shikamaru why are you here? I thought you'd be with Temari or Ino" Smirking at him while he caught his breath Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

"As I said to Sakura I got asked to come here."

"So where would you be if you didn't have to be here" Naruto sniggered finally catching his breath back

"As far away from you as possible." Shikamaru spoke insulting Naruto, before he could retaliate however, only an hour late, Kakashi appeared squatting on top of the bridge

"Were all here then, good" He said

"We were here an hour ago! Well except Naruto he was here only few minutes ago" Sakura tattled

"Well were all here now. Anyway we've got a mission Rank A" Kakashi spoke looking for a reaction. Naruto was looking at Sakura who was appearing to look mardy not even seeming interested in what Kakashi had to say and Shikamaru was so entranced with looking at the town he didn't hear a word of what was said.

"Hello!" Kakashi shouted startling all three

"Oh Hey Kakashi when did you get here?" Shikamaru asked

"Sakura you ok normally if we get given a Rank A you'd wanna know everything about it and-" Naruto started

"Well I liked for us to all know together but I guess me and Shikamaru are the only two here that didn't get the update like you" She snarled at Naruto

"What you on about?" Naruto replied very confused at that Sakura thrashed her hand into her bag pulling out the black book holding it up looking at him angrily "I wondered where that went...why do you have it?"

"I found it when I was helping you clean today. Why did you get a book about this mission and me and Shikamaru didn't get to know." She shouted

"I got the information from the Hokage so I already knew if that makes you feel better" Shikamaru spoke nonchalant still gazing into the town

"I was the only one who didn't know! Why!" She shouted loudly looking at Kakashi "Why do those knuckle heads get to know and I don't! I understand with Shikamaru as he is plans ahead but Naruto over me!"

"Thanks Sakura" Naruto spoke strongly

"Sakura, this mission is extremely important-" Kakashi started

"Yeah about something called Kai whatever that is" She responded

"You read it!" Naruto shouted at her

"So!...I dropped it and picked it up and read a page about something called Kai and getting it here then I read the inner page with the message from the Hokage"

"You shouldn't have taken that it was mine and as it says for me only not you!" He shouted at her

"Well maybe if I got included on this mission I wouldn't have but no I get left to last when were going on it and I know nothing!" She shouted back

"Hey, calm down!" Kakashi spoke calmly "There is a good reason why Naruto got that information before you did Sakura"

"Like what!"

"Like this mission includes a host of a biju" Shikamaru stated looking at her, Sakura stood still her emotion of anger dropped from her face

"A Biju? I thought Naruto was the only host left" Sakura replied

"That's what we thought but apparently there is a rumour and accusation going around Kirigakure that Kai, a child there, is a host of a Biju."

"Kirigakure?" Naruto asked

"The village hidden in the mist? In the Land of the Water, did you even read the book Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"I flicked through!" He replied defensively

"Can you see why we gave him a book about this mission now Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"I suppose... I'm sorry, but I just want to know more about this mission so I'd be prepared as well!" She spoke defensively

"If you had asked me Sakura about the book you think I would have lied and kept it from you?" Naruto asked her

"Well as it was a direct order from the hokage that only you could see it-"

"Granny Tsnuade? When do I do what she tells me too?" Naruto questioned laughing

"But she's the hokage you should respect and follow her wishes and instructions" Sakura replied

"Anyway! Can we get back to the mission? We have to go to the village hidden in the mist to find the boy Kai get him back to our village to the Hokage that is our mission."

"How do we know it's a boy called Kai?" Asked Sakura

"The rumour started when one of their villagers came back from witnessing a fight between another villager that started to bully a child, what we think was another child came over and stood between them and before long a fight broke between the Villager and this other child leaving the original child at the side lines but apparently a flash of red light began to glow around the child that interfered and the child on the sidelines ran up to them and started to shout Kai then the child glowing let out an jutsu that made it impossible to hear what the child was shouting other than Kai." Kakashi explained

"What about this jutsu? What happened in it what element was it?" Sakura asked trying to gain more information

"The Villager said it was not just one element but he couldn't remember them all he just remembers that one was water. It was a very quick jutsu it started and finished within seconds and the other villager was gone" Kakashi explained further "It is a very powerful jutsu for just a child to be able to control and release in that short amount of time. So it's under question whether this Kai is a child"

"How do we know there is someone in that village called Kai? I could mean anything" Naruto added

"That's why we need to the village hidden in the mist to find out this information" Kakashi finished "We'll meet at the gate at sunrise then we'll set off for the village hidden in the mist. Pack light but prepared we don't know what were facing." Kakashi then disappeared, Naruto looked at Shikamaru

"You gonna go and say bye?" Naruto asked

"Hmm?" Shikamaru sounded still looking out towards the town

"To Temari and Ino? Or just one of them?" Naruto questioned

"Why would I do that" Shikamaru replied

"Because we know you like one of them, but who?" Sakura asked walking over to him

"Who said I liked one?" He responded just that Temari came from behind

"Hey guys, you alright?" She spoke Naruto Shikamaru and Sakura turned around.

"Hey Temari where've you been?" Naruto asked

"Been with the Hokage sorting out some of the paperwork, never seems to end." Temari explained point at the Hokage's building behind her.

"You off then?" Shikamaru asked looking away from her.

"Couple days then this should finally be done and I can go back home." She smiled "What you up to tomorrow?"

"Mission" He spoke quickly

"Cool, well hope it goes well, when you gonna be back any ideas?" She asked

"Nah, going the Village hidden in the Mist so won't be back before you leave" He replied

"To bad was gonna say about having a drink to celebrate these papers finally finished. Ah well can have a drink Choji instead." She laughed He turned towards her

"Leave him alone" he warned

"Why? Just because of last time we drunk together you'd think I'd do the same with him?" She questioned "Getting Jealous Shikamaru"

"Last time?" Naruto asked

"Nothing Naruto" Shikamaru glared

"Oh come on it was nothing, you that scared?" Temari teased

"Drop it Temari" Shikamaru warned

"We made out its nothing special, we were drunk, stop stressing about it, it was months ago!" Temari lectured

"You two made out?" Sakura questioned sadly

"We were drunk! We came back from the mission had few too many celebratory drinks that was it, but ever since then he has been stressing over it! It wasn't that good from what I can remember anyway" Temari spoke

" Thanks" Shikamaru replied

"Anytime, but he's so stressed about it, it's kinda worrying?" She commented

"By the sounds of it you need all the practise you can get" Naruto laughed uncontrollably patting him on the shoulder, Shikamaru glanced over and punched him in the stomach.

"Shikamaru!" Temari and Sakura shouted, Sakura ran over the Naruto making sure he was ok who was squatted on the floor bent over

"Enough!" Shikamaru shouted "None of you say anything about this ever! It never happened understand me! You tell no one about this, ever!" Shikamaru shouted

"Shikamaru what's gotten into you?" Sakura shouted concerned still with Naruto

"It wasn't anything to get this stressed about just chill!" Temari shouted back

"To you it isn't! It should have never happened!" Shikamaru shouted back

"What shouldn't have happened?" A girl spoke from behind, Shikamaru shot round to see Ino standing on the path that lead from town.

"Nothing..." He said calmly

"It can't be nothing your too lazy to get that worked up over nothing" She tried to laugh

"It doesn't matter" He spoke to her

"Seriously? You go crazy one minute then when she's here you go normal?" Temari questioned

"Shut up Temari" He snarled at her Ino looked on confused.

"What's happened to Naruto?" She asked Shikamaru looked worried looking over at him.

"I got mad over him knowing about our mission before me and hit him, feel guilty over it now so helping him. Nothing new" Sakura lied trying to cover for Shikamaru

"Don't lie for him! Ino, want the truth?" Temari asked her

"Shut up Temari" Shikamaru snarled again

"What's going on?" Ino asked, her face seemed to have fallen from any emotion except confusion

"Shikamaru punched Naruto not Sakura." She explained

"Temari!" shouted Sakura staring at her

"Why would he do that? Why did you lie to me Sakura?" Ino questioned

"Because they are trying to cover for something he is so stressed about!" Temari replied

"Shut the hell up Temari! He shouted

"See! Stressed!" Temari gestured her hand out towards him

"What are you stressed about?" Ino asked him

"It's nothing please just go!" He pleaded

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked

"Wanna know why he's so stressed?" Temari teased

"Shut the hell up!" Shikamaru shouted again

"No, she wants to know so I'll tell her, after we came back from our mission we got drunk and made out it's not that big of a deal!" She shouted back smiling. Sakura and Naruto looked over at Ino whose eyes had filled with tears Shikamaru was glaring at Temari.

"Why couldn't you just shut the hell up? Why couldn't you just stay in your village and let me fill out the paperwork! Why couldn't you just stay the hell away?" He shouted at her

"Why are you so flipped about this?" Temari shouted back

"You know exactly why!" He shouted back

"Ino your glad I told you aren't you?" Temari turned and asked Ino

"...Yeah I am" Ino looked at her and smiled holding back her tears

"See!" Temari shouted at Shikamaru who couldn't look at Ino. Ino walked over to Temari and stood straight in front of her

"Ino?" Temari asked, before another word could be said Ino punched Temari in the stomach so hard it sent her flying into a tree. "What the hell!"

"Ino!" Shouted Sakura and Naruto looking worried over they're friend. Shikamaru was shocked over the power Ino unleashed in that one attack

"As I said I'm glad you told me" She shouted back letting the tears finally fall from her eyes

"Ino" Sakura spoke running over to her friend

"No Sakura...No..." Ino responded, Sakura stopped running and looked on at her friend.

"Ino I-" Shikamaru started beginning to walk towards her

"Don't bother!" She shouted turning to face him "Why should I care!" Ino ran past Shikamaru back down the path to town, Shikamaru watched as she ran

"Shikamaru go after her!" Naruto shouted at him finally getting up from the floor

"Why?" He asked

"Why? WHY! Do I really need to spell it out to you!" Naruto shouted at him

"Naruto, Don't" Sakura spoke harshly, Naruto looked over at her

"Why? He should know!" He shouted

"Know what?" Shikamaru asked

"Know what? Know why she was crying why she was so upset! Don't you even care?" Naruto shouted standing in Shikamaru's face

"Naruto!" Shouted Sakura

"No Sakura! He needs to know something whether he can be bothered to know or not! No one hurts my friends and can't just not care!" Naruto shouted

"I do care! She's my friend too!" Shikamaru shouted back

"Then go after her and talk to her!

"She just said to not bother!"

"Go anyway!"

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted

"No Sakura let him talk, why should I go after her when she doesn't want to talk to me?" Shikamaru shouted

"Because if it was me and Sakura in your position I would go after her every time!" He shouted "Even if it meant having ever bone broken in my body I would go!"

"This is nothing like you and Sakura, so why bother!" He shouted

"Because that's what you do when you love someone you want to fight for them no matter what!" Naruto shouted, Sakura blushed and Temari watched on

"This is different Naruto, Ino doesn't lo-"

"No Shikamaru you are so wrapped up in your own despair over something you are certain about you can't even see how she feels!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura shouted

"No! He needs to know!" He shouted back

"She feels nothing!" Shikamaru shouted back

"How do you know! Did you ask her!"

"She just doesn't!"

"For god sake Shikamaru your an idiot!" Sakura spoke to herself but loud enough so he heard

"Why am I the idiot"

"Because you can't see the truth can you!" Naruto Shouted

"The truth? The Truth is nothing!" Shikamaru shouted back

"Ino loves you and you can't even see it" Naruto shouted, suddenly it all went silent, Shikamaru's face became shocked

"For god sake Shikamaru she loves you" Naruto spoke calmly

"Loves me?" Shikamaru responds

"Awwww how adorable!" Temari addedmockingly

"Shut up Temari" he snarled

"Why? You now know she loves you, you can tell how you feel and then you can both be happy together" Temari smiled

"Really? You think she's going to want to come near me after knowing that. You really think I don't know why you did all this!" He shouted

"Why did I then?" Temari shouted back

"As you told me on that night, you might not be able to remember but I can, I told you how I felt about Ino and how much it hurt that I couldn't even try because of Choji then you took advantage and told me after YOU tried to kiss me how much you wanted me! When I went over to ask you the next day to not tell anyone of what happened you threatened to tell Ino! You did it to sabotage any happiness I could have with her!" He shouted back

"What happiness! You said that you couldn't do anything because of Choji so I thought I'd take a swing at ya" She spoke sarcastically

"I might not be able to do anything because of how Choji feels but that gave you no right to hurt her!" He shouted

"Do you love Ino?" Sakura asked

"What?" Shikamaru replied still glaring at Temari

"Do you love Ino?"

"What does that matter?"

"For god sake just answer the question do you love her!" Naruto shouted

"Yes but what does it matter now!" He shouted back

"...Why didn't you tell me that Shikamaru?"

"...Choji...I..." Shikamaru turned to face his best friend

"You could have just told me that" Choji smiled

"But you and Ino-"

"Are friends, Just friends, You and Ino...You make more sense...I'd never stand in your way" Choji smiled on

"But-"

"Go and tell her..." Choji finished "Don't let me stand in your way"

"Choji" Shikamaru smiled "What about you?"

"You buy me dinner and were even" Choji laughed making Shikamaru smile

"...You sure?"

"Go" Choji told him, Shikamaru went and high fived his friend and ran off towards the town.

"You ok Choji?" Naruto asked

"You kidding, I get a free all I can eat dinner!" Choji excitedly spoke laughing at the end

"You sure your ok?" Sakura asked walking over putting her hand on his shoulder

"They make more sense then what Ino and I ever could...They look right together, how can I stand between and watch them both be sad. I'll be fine" Choji replied, Sakura gave him a hug and Naruto patted him on the back. Temari watched and eventually walked away.

* * *

_Well that's it for Chapter 3! Let Me know what you think :) Hopefully Chapter 4 out sooner! Hehe_


	4. Chapter 4 Love or Heartbreak?

Chapter 4 took less time than I thought hmm weird, well here it is hope you like it

_**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love or Heartbreak?**

The next morning seemed to be a sad one, above the village it was dark and felt casted over like the sadness of the villagers had been projected to the sky making the sun remain hidden behind heavy murky clouds. The village gate was open where Naruto and Sakura were waiting for their other team members to join them, Naruto had thrown his bag on the floor next to him as he sat on the floor leant up against the wall, while Sakura had hers placed at her side leaning up against her.

"Sakura? You ok?" Naruto asked his friend as she gazed down at the floor leaning against the wall.

"Hmm" She responded not moving from her position

"Are you ok?" He asked again

"I'm just worried about Ino" She spoke looking at him "I waited up for her most the night and when she came up she looked at me and gave a smile then just went into her room"

"Didn't she say anything?"

"I asked was she ok and offered for her to come and stay with me for the night, but she said she was fine that was it. You seen Shikamaru?" Sakura asked

"He was on the roof of the apartments late last night, just stayed with 'im for a bit before going to bed." Naruto replied

"Did he say anything about Ino?" Sakura curiously asked

"Does knowing what happened matter that much to you" Shikamaru spoke as he walked towards them dumping his bag on the ground

"No, no of course not. I was just worried, about if you were ok" Sakura tried to explain

"I'm fine" Shikamaru spoke normally

"Yeah, you sound so happy" Naruto sarcastically said smiling at him

"Naruto!" Sakura snarled at him, Naruto just smiled at her followed by him looking away from them both.

"...It's fine Sakura..." Shikamaru spoke looking over at him then back to Sakura "I'm guessing he hasn't told you what I said last night"

"No why?" Sakura replied inquisitively Naruto stood up and faced Shikamaru

"You told me not to say anything, I promised I wouldn't" Naruto walked over to him putting his hand on his shoulder they smiled at one another, Sakura looked at them both.

"Please tell me it's not that your both gay" She spoke, the boys looked at her and looked back at each other, quickly separating

"No!" Shouted Naruto causing Sakura to giggle, Shikamaru looked at them both and smiled, "It's up to you whether you tell her or not but I won't say anything" Naruto informed Shikamaru moving back to where he sat.

"It's alright, Ino will probably tell her if I don't anyway...after I ran looking for Ino it took me most of the day to find her...she was waiting outside the Hokage's office, she was going to ask for either more intense training or to be sent on a mission, just to get away from me." He started

"Poor Ino" Sakura spoke softly

* * *

**The Day Before, Flash back.**

* * *

"Ino!" Shikamaru ran to her as she stood outside pacing in front of the Hokage's door

"Leave me alone Shikamaru" She shouted walking towards the door, Shikamaru managed to quickly intervene and stop her from entering. Ino started to push and pull at Shikamaru to try and get him out of the way

"Get out of the way! I don't want to see you, I don't want to be near you! Leave me alone! Go find Temari go and finish your kiss! Leave me alone!" She screeched at him but before the end of her screeching she stopped the pulling and the pushing and just clung to his clothes as her head bowed down and her tears fell to the floor.

"Please listen to me, please" He begged

"I want to get away... from this...her...you...anything is better, more training day and night, a mission that would keep me away for months or years anything" She quietly spoke

"You don't have to go anywhere please" He begged again holding his hands over hers looking down towards her

"I need to get away from this" She whispered as her tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall

"I'm on a mission from tomorrow...I'll be gone for a while, you don't need to get away" He told her, She didn't respond to anything. "Please Ino, Please just let me explain, Please I'll be gone tomorrow and I need to explain, Please, I can't leave until I explain, please"

"You have to follow Hokage's orders if she tells you to depart tomorrow you-"

"I don't care what she says, I will stay here until I can explain to you, even if it means rejecting the mission, I'm not going anywhere until I can explain" He stubbornly spoke, Ino lifted her head and looked towards the corridor, her clear blue eyes were filled with water and her face was red. Shikamaru looked at the state he had put her through. "Ino" He gently took his right hand off hers and stroked her cheek, she tilted her head slightly down closing her eyes to release more tears that ran onto Shikamaru's hand, he tried to wipe them away but before he could Ino let go of him and tried to run down the corridor, Shikamaru was faster than her and cut her off, she couldn't stop quick enough and ran into him however swiftly Shikamaru caught her in his arms.

"I just want to explain please...that's all I'm asking... I understand why you want to run away from me but please at least let me explain, please" He spoke softly to her as she clung back onto him, her head buried into his chest after trying so hard to remain from crying in front of him, just letting her tears go without a sound, she finally gave up trying and cried. Shikamaru held her softly stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry Ino" He whispered to her as his eyes began to fill with tears.

Lady Tsunade walked out of her office and looked around, probably looking for Ino, She saw Shikamaru and her standing farther down the corridor he tried to smile at her, she gave smile and a firm nod to him as she retreated back into her office. Shikamaru's attention went fully back onto Ino. "Please Ino just let me explain whether it's here or outside anywhere you want"

"What if I don't want to hear it" She spoke quietly still holding onto him

"Then I'll stay until you will"

"But your mission-" She tried to respond but Shikamaru put his hand under her chin and gently encouraged her to look at him

"Is no way more important than you" He spoke to her "I will reject every mission I will sit outside your door all night long, I will wait no matter how long it takes until you let me explain"

"Why?" She quietly spoke

"Because I...I... Because I...care that much for you...that nothing else matter to me more...Please Ino just let me explain" He pleaded she looked out the window. "Anywhere you want, but please"

"The Fountain...10 minutes...I'll meet you there..." Ino spoke she then released her grip from him and turned walking away back the Hokage's room, when she turned to the door she couldn't help but look back to him. He didn't move from where he was standing, instead he stood and watched her. He saw her look back and he could help but gulp.

"I'll be there" He spoke and smiled, Ino nodded her head slightly as she knocked and went into the Hokage's room. Shikamaru couldn't help be give a sigh of relieve as he then started to walk to the fountain.

* * *

Half an hour had passed since Ino and he had separated, sitting patiently on the fountain rim looking up at the stars above him. Shikamaru looked at the moon position, it was around 9 o'clock, he placed his head in his hands and thought of so many things.

"What do I say? How do I say it? Do I tell her all at once, or only parts? What happens if she runs away again, do I go after her or do I leave her? What happens if she lets me explain but then doesn't want anything to do with me?" All these questions were racing through his mind and finally the last question that entered was "Will she even come?" that question was soon answered when Ino walked over to him and sat down.

"...Sorry I'm late...I was talking to the Hokage" Ino spoke

"Its fine, was your talk ok?" Shikamaru asked trying to stop his hands from trembling.

"Yeah, we spoke about my progress on my training...She thinks I'm doing really well with Sakura teaching me"

"That's great" He replied, silence fell after that Shikamaru thought on how he could strike up the conversation on how to explain but nothing he thought of was good. He didn't want to start a new conversation as then she might think he was trying to avoid the topic all together but the silence couldn't keep going on.

"Ino"

"Shikamaru" they spoke both looking at each other, they both smiled and looked away. "You first" Ino told him, Shikamaru took a deep breath

"Thanks for letting me explain....well...it all starting I guess during the mission, Temari kept putting hints about her and me but I kept saying there was someone else. When we came back we found out about the paperwork that needed doing and she said about having a celebratory drink and starting the paperwork the next day which I agreed too. We were both kind of drunk by the end of it and went back to mine, Temari kept asking about who I liked and eventually I told her it was you." Shikamaru explained looking over at Ino, she was looking down at her lap where she had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"She then started to ask why I was a wimp and didn't do anything, so I told her about Choji and his feelings and that I didn't even think you'd give a guy like me a second look let alone take a shine to me. After talking about that I was kind of down so Temari said that You'd be nuts to not like me that's when I turned to thank her for listening when she kissed me...It didn't last long I stopped it when I realised what was happening but when she kissed me my first thought was you..." Ino looked at him as he was looking down to the floor.

"Me?" She spoke giving Shikamaru an opportunity to look at her

"I was already thinking about you then I was suddenly being kissed, for a few seconds I thought I was kissing you but when I finally realised it wasn't I pushed her away and told her to go. The next day I went to see her to ask her to not tell you or anyone about it when she said that she'd do what she'd please and that I best stay on her good side I didn't know whether she was kidding or not but...I didn't want to take that risk...I wanted to tell you myself but I didn't know how to without letting on how I felt" Shikamaru replied, Ino looked back down at her lap while Shikamaru then looked down to the floor.

"Did you feel anything when you two kissed?"

"Nothing"

"Do you like Tem-"

"No" He interrupted "I feel nothing for her...the only thing I have with her is a friendship and a Ninja relationship that's all nothing else"

"Did you like it?"

"No" He responded.

"Is that it?" She asked

"...Yes..." He responded dreading for her next reaction, she stood up

"Ok" She then began to walk away, Shikamaru watched for a second then rushed to his feet

"Wait" He shouted

"What...I let you explain...I asked what I wanted too...there's...nothing else...left to say...is there?"She spoke standing her back towards him looking away.

"...I guess there's nothing left no...but..." Shikamaru replied, he felt more scared at this moment than when he did facing off to an Akatsuki member on his own.

"But what Shikamaru?" Ino spoke looking towards him "If there is anything you want to say then just say it..." She spoke assertively.

"...I haven't got any excuses for what happened...I haven't got anything else to explain...I don't deserve a girl like you...I'd never be able to afford to have a girl like you" Ino couldn't help but smile as she turned more to face him, he slowly walked up to her. "I won't even try to explain why I feel the way I do for you as I'm guessing you don't wanna be standing here till morning...the only thing I've got left to say is I'm so sorry for everything, I'm sorry you found out the way you did and If I could take it back the kiss I would...and...I...hope you can forgive me." He told her finally standing in front of her, Ino looked to the side rather than at him.

"That all?" She asked again, he couldn't help but smile at how she kept asking for more for him to say.

"I guess there's one more thing" He asked her gently placing his hand on her cheek gently easing her to look at him.

"And what is it?" She asked him, He smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek where she then tilted her head towards his hand and looked up at him; he gulped and took a deep breath.

"...I...I love you Ino" He spoke, she finally heard the words she wanted to hear, she smiled at him and quickly moved closer wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest as he held her close placing his hand on her head resulting in him gently stroking her hair once again, her eyes welled up with tears, he looked down at her.

"Is it that bad me telling you I love you that you cry?" He laughed nervously

"No...These are happy tears" She replied looking at him smiling, he smiled back and gently wiped her tears away. She then placed her head back to resting on his chest as he placed his head on hers they stood there for some time.

"...What now?" He asked

"Hmm?" She sounded

"What happens now..." Shikamaru asked nervously

"Hmmm?" She sounded again, He then tried to look at her and saw that she was starting to doze off, he couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, come on" He said and gently picked her up in his arms and took started to walk towards the girls apartments he was about the turn towards it when Ino stirred.

"No" She moaned

"No?" He queried stopping at the corner

"I want to talk more" She said back as she snuggled more into him

"Ino you're half asleep I've got to take you home"

"You'll be gone in the morning...I want to talk now..." She said trying to wake up rubbing at her eyes

"But you're tired you need to sleep" He tried to persuade her

"I'll sleep later I want to talk now."She stubbornly

"It's the middle of the night Ino, it's starting to get cold and your tired" he tried again, Ino managed to wake herself more up and look up at him

"Well, let's go to your place and talk , then I'll go home later" She said which shocked him

"My- My place?" He stuttered

"Yeah, Sakura will be waiting for me until I get in, I doubt Naruto is going to be awake so it's simple." She responded

"Is Ino ok?" Shouted a familiar voice

"You're actually awake!" She hissed, Naruto come running over "Some people do sleep at night don't wake them up!"

"Sorry! I've been worried about you two, I tried waiting for you at the apartments but you didn't come back so I went to look for you to make sure you were ok" He said to Shikamaru

"Thanks, but I'm fine" Shikamaru assured him, Naruto looked at Ino "We were talking and she started to fall asleep, so was going to take her back to her apartment" He explained

"Oooooh" Naruto replied

"But I'm awake now I want to talk" She protested

"But your-" Shikamaru started

"If she wants to talk to you let her! But probably be best to do it indoors its chilly out here. Well now I know your both ok I'm going to bed, night" Naruto shouted as he ran towards his apartment.

"You sure you wanna talk now?" Shikamaru asked her

"Yes" She answered

"Ok, at my place?"

"Yes"

"Do you want me to put you down?" He asked her

"No it's nice to be carried" She giggled

"Yeah it is but you're not as light as I thought" He joked as he walked towards his apartment, Ino slapped him on his chest "Ow!" He shouted

"Don't say that I'll go on a diet!" She exclaimed

"I wouldn't change a thing about you, you're perfect the way you are...except maybe your temper I would easily change your temper" He joked again he and Ino laughed.

* * *

Eventually Shikamaru put Ino down just outside his front door so he could unlock it where he let her in. Ino sat down on his sofa as he got them both a drink, he came and joined her placing the drinks on the table.

"What did you wanna talk about?" He asked

"How long are you going to be on the mission?" She asked picking up her cup and taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't know could be week or a month or so" He replied

"Who's going on it?"

"Kakashi Sensei, Naruto, Sakura and Me"

"Ok" She responded taking another sip of her tea

"...Is that it?" He asked taking a gulp of his water

"No, just wanted to know about your mission first"

"Well, what else you wanna talk about then" He asked gulping his water again

"How long have you felt that way towards me?" She asked looking at him holding her cup of tea. Shikamaru froze for a few second he then forcefully tried to swallow his water that he had in his mouth and coughed putting his glass on the table.

"Ermm...few months...maybe longer..." He replied slowly

"Maybe longer?" She queried

"...A lot...longer than just...a few...months..."

"How much longer?"

"Well, remember my mission with Temari that was 2 months ago...Well I felt that way about you for about....4/5 months....before...then...." He slowly spoke getting quieter and quieter as the sentence went on. Ino smiled at the end putting her cup back on the table while Shikamaru finished off his water straight after.

"Aww" She added

"Is that everything you wanted to talk about?" He asked turning towards her putting his arm on the top of the sofa

"Not quite, one last thing" She spoke she moved up closer to him making him feel a tad nervous "I want to hear you say it again" She smiled starting to blush, he smiled back and looked at her and stroked her hair

"What do you want me to say?" He teased, she giggled looking down

"You know exactly what I want to hear" She nervously spoke back

"...Well I'll tell you...if you can tell me the same" He spoke, Ino looked up at his dark eyes. "I've said it, now it's your turn..."

"What happens if I don't?" She spoke teasingly smiling at him, he smiled back

"Well If you don't then we haven't got anything left to talk about so I'll just go to bed" He spoke mischievously back, beginning to get off the sofa, Ino quickly grabbed him and pulled him down making him become off balance falling down in result making her fall on her back onto the sofa with one leg on the floor and another on the sofa while Shikamaru sat in-between leaning over her. They both started to laugh, Ino stopped laughing while Shikamaru carried on for a few seconds longer. He turned to face her before he opened his eyes he felt her lips upon his only for a second, when he opened his eyes Ino was sat up towards him blushing like crazy facing towards the wall. While smiling she kept looking at him through the corner of her eye's then looking away and repeating this very quickly, he smiled at her looking and acting adorably towards him. He leant towards her and tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered to her

"I'm waiting" He moved back to where he was and looked at her making her blush more.

"You first" She spoke looking extremely shy, something Ino had never looked or ever experienced before, Shikamaru gave a little chuckle placing his hand on her side

"I love you" He spoke easily in to her ear, she looked at him again through the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smile

"I love you too" She spoke back turning her head to face him; he smiled at her and sighed "Why are you sighing!" She protested

"I'm just glad you said it" He explained still smiling at her, he the gently moved her leg from around him placing it down, putting his arm around her letting her cuddle up to him. He kissed her on top of her head and gently rested his head on hers. They sat like that for some time and eventually he looked out of the window and saw the moon's position, it must have been just after 12.

"Ino I think I'd best take you home, it's late" He spoke to her but she didn't move, her head was placed on his chest and one hand around his back and the other was holding onto the right side of his jacket. He looked down to her "Ino?" he gently moved her back to her she was fast asleep on him and groaned protesting when he tried to move her. He smiled down at her and gently moved her arm from around his back and placed it across her waist, and then he moved his hand under her legs and slowly lifted her onto his lap where he carefully stood up holding her. He walked into his bedroom, gently he knelt one of his knees onto the bed as he lay the sleeping girl down onto her back, automatically she turned towards Shikamaru groaning again. He smiled at her and again stroked her hair he leant down to kiss her on her head where she moved and looked up at him smiling, he smiled back at her and slowly leant down and kissed her on the lips, He pulled away and looked at her.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight? I don't mind I'll sleep on the Sofa, or would you rather me carry you home?" He whispered to her kindly

"...No" She replied looking at him.

"No?" He spoke confused "No to what?"

"I'm not ready to go home yet" She said

"Ok well you stay here and sleep and I'll-"

"I don't want you to sleep in there" She spoke to him, Shikamaru looked confused looking around trying to understand what she meant.

"Ok, so you don't want to go home, you want to stay here, but you don't want me to sleep on the sofa?" Shikamaru relayed what she said

"Yes" She replied

"So you want me to go where?" He asked, Ino couldn't help but giggle as he tried to clarify what she wanted

"I want you to stay here with me in your bed" Ino explained, Shikamaru still looked confused over something, Ino thought to herself "He looks so cute looking so confused...I wonder why...wait a minute...he's a guy and I've just asked him to stay with me in his bed alone...Oh boy..."

"Not to do..._that"_ She made clear, Shikamaru smiled and nodded his head.

"You sure you want me to sleep in here?" He asked

"Yes" She replied, he leant down and kissed her again, he then smoothly moved across her to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her, Ino turned over and faced him smiling, He moved and held her laying his head down on his pillow where he closed his eyes. Ino looked up at him she moved her arms to up and around his neck and moved up kissed him softly, he smirked still with his eyes closed

"I thought we were going to sleep?" He asked her

"I never said sleep" She said kissed him again but longer

"But you said that we're not doing..._that_" He teased at how she phrased it, she giggled and kissed him again which started to form into being more passionate between them, Ino broke it off briefly

"I know, I don't want to do _that_, doesn't mean that I don't want to anything" She whispered looking at him; he had opened his eyes and gazed into her clear blue eyes. She then moved back up and kissed him again, the passion between them still remained from when their lips last encountered, their slow kisses before turned to an intense desire, he pulled her as close as he could to him feeling the warm of her skin on his, moving her hands down to his waist she grasped hold of him and pulled him on top of her. The intensity, this longed passion, continued only for a few minutes when Ino then pushed him straight off in the middle of the thrill and stood up tightening her pony tail completely confusing Shikamaru.

"Something wrong Ino?" He asked sitting up

"Nope I'm fine, why you not?" she asked normally turning to face him

"Yeah...It's just-"

"Everything's fine now" She smiled cheekily to him

"Everything's fine?" He asked

"Well, I've now erased that previous event from your mind to this new one, the night we first became a couple" Ino explained

"...So were a couple?" He asked

"Yeah, and now that the past is behind us I've got to get home" Ino finished

"...Oh...so that was just too...Ohhh...So nothing more of that was going to happen..." Shikamaru thought out loudly

"You really think I would have gone all out after finding out that news and agreed to date you in one day?" Ino questioned

"I never asked you to start dating me" Shikamaru mentioned as he stood up.

"Oh, my mistake never mind I'll just have to go and find someone else" She spoke nonchalant walking out the room shortly followed by Shikamaru

"I never said I didn't want to date you though" He clarified once more

"Well which is it?" Ino huffed smiling at him

"Of course I want to, don't be daft" He smiled at her as he walked to her beginning to hold her in his embrace, "You sure you want to go home as I said you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the Sofa if you want"

"Nah I best get home, Sakura will probably still be up to make sure I'm ok" Ino replied

"Ok I'll walk you home then" Shikamaru spoke reluctantly letting go of his embrace on her and holding onto her hand, she smiled at him and let him lead the way out and towards her apartment

* * *

Finally reaching her place, the moon's position indicated it was around 2, Shikamaru walked her in through door of her building before the stairs.

"I'll be fine the rest of the way, plus if Sakura's there I can taunt her, so don't tell her anything when you see her" Ino whispered

"Hmm...Ok I don't understand it but fine" Shikamaru spoke smiling at her, He leant and gently kissed her. "I'll see you when I get back"

"When you get back? I'll come down and see you all off before you go" Ino spoke she then pulled him in for another kiss before he finally left her to go home. Ino's grin went from ear to ear and tried to do a quiet shriek to herself before running up the stairs. Before she went through the door to her block to get to her apartment she waited and prepped herself to look upset then walked through. When she got to her door and went to unlock it Sakura burst out of hers hugging Ino quickly almost knocking her over

"Are you ok? I tried to find you but found Naruto, he said to leave you and Shikamaru I've been worried crazy! Are you ok? You can stay at mine if you want and we can talk all night whatever you want" Sakura said in almost one breath, Ino smiled to herself then dropped it to continue her act.

"I'm fine, I'll come see you off tomorrow ok, Thanks anyway" Ino said quietly and retreated to her apartment as Sakura did with hers. Ino closed and locked her door where she then couldn't help but let out her giant grin as she sauntered off to her room to finally get to sleep and think that even her dreams couldn't beat reality.

* * *

Shikamaru went and sat up onto the roof like he did only the night before, thinking over how things had suddenly changed in just one day, He couldn't help but keep thinking of the night events not only just what happened in the apartment but everything that lead up to it, and everything he cared that much about her. Before long his peace and quiet of remembering was shattered by a loud blonde, not really the one he wanted to come for him.

"Shikamaru you alright?" He shouted as he walked over to him

"I'd thought you went to bed Naruto" Shikamaru whispered

"Nah couldn't sleep I knew you'd be up here at some point so I kept checking, you and Ino alright?" Naruto asked

"Yeah...were fine" Shikamaru smiled, Naruto looked at him inquisitively.

"...Ok you've got a hell of a weird smile on your face...either something's happened between you too or you're lying and something terrible has happened" Naruto questioned sitting down next to him

"What makes you say that?" He asked

"Because you're strangely happy for someone who's just been through this and also you've got her lipstick on your cheek" Naruto smiled daringly sitting down next to him, Shikamaru immediately started to wipe at his cheek

"Wait a minute...."He thought, as he remembered that she never kissed him on his cheek, he turned to Naruto who still was smiling at him but gave a wink.

"Least I know what you two were up to" He laughed, Shikamaru smiled at him, "So you two are....are what?" He asked curiously

"Were together" Shikamaru answered "But don't tell Sakura, Ino said she's taunting her or something, I don't know, don't understand either of them when it comes to each other" Shikamaru laughed

"You're together, so everything's ok?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I think so" Shikamaru smiled Naruto patted him on the back

"See she knows the truth about everything and now you've got her!" Naruto beamed

"What about Choji" Shikamaru's face dropped

"He said it was ok?"

"Doesn't mean it's not going to hurt him" Shikamaru looked at Naruto, who nodded his head in agreement

"Yeah...but I think it would hurt him more if he knew he was keeping his two best friends miserable." Naruto added. "I'm going, I'm shattered! See ya tomorrow" He shouted as he ran off the building

"See ya tomorrow Naruto" Shikamaru replied quietly, he then walked over and jumped down off the building making his way back to his room where he lay down on his bed. Taking a deep breath in he couldn't help but smile at the fact his bed now smelt of Ino's perfume which made falling asleep for him so much sweeter than ever before.

* * *

**Flash back over**

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Sakura shouted

"Hmm?" He sounded

"What happened when she met you at the fountain? You got to their then drifted off!"She exclaimed, Naruto remained sat on the floor and grinned naughtily at the thoughts going through his head.

"Oh...nothing we just talked, then I walked her back home and then went to the roof for some peace and got annoyed by Naruto" Shikamaru explained ever so briefly looking over at Naruto.

"Well what's happened between you two? Are you together? Are you not? You two ok? What's going on?" Sakura asked excitedly but before he could answer Ino walked up.

"Hi everyone" She spoke on her arrival looking at Shikamaru smiling. "You told her?"

"Nope, just like I said I wouldn't" He smiled back

"Dude...your already whipped!" Naruto commented looking over at him

"Whipped?" Sakura questioned, Shikamaru looked at Ino who nodded her head, He then smiled and reached out his hand to hold hers pulling her towards him wrapping his arms around her, making Ino giggle, and Sakura Shrieked. Unfortunately for Naruto he didn't cover his ears in time to evade it.

"You two? Together!" She shrieked, Ino then started to shriek along as Sakura pulled her away from her new man to join in celebratory jumping, Naruto walked over to Shikamaru, making the sound and action of a whip at him.

"Just you wait, when you're with and Sakura you'll be more whipped than me" Shikamaru warned

"Nah...She doesn't like me...I think... guess we'll never be more than friends...glad for you and Ino though!" Naruto laughed

"You and Sakura will one day. Just give it time" Shikamaru replied

"I never know where I stand with her one minute it's just normal, us friends with the occasional hit next it feels more than that...I don't get it..." Naruto confessed to him turning towards his friend for some advice.

"Talk to her about it, at least then you'd know what's going on in her head" Shikamaru answered, Kakashi showed up as usual over an hour late walking over to them.

"We ready to go?" Kakashi asked them walking towards the open gate "Hello Ino, you saying goodbye?"

"We were ready and hour ago!" Stated Sakura crossly "Why aren't you ever here on time Kakashi Sensei! If you want us to leave now then why didn't you say to meet here for now?"

"Simple, if I set the time to meet now we'd be setting off an hour later than what I wanted to leave" Kakashi declared making Sakura drop her head down. "Regardless, are we ready?"

"Yes Sensei" Sakura chirped looking up at him smiling.

"When you're ready Kakashi Sensei" Shikamaru replied holding Ino in his arms once again, seeing them together Kakashi grinned.

"Well you better say goodbye to Ino, it might be a while till you see her again" Kakashi informed where he then walked to the man at the gate, informing him that they would soon be departing. Naruto and Sakura walk over to Ino, who pulled herself away from Shikamaru to say goodbye.

"We'll see you when we get back" Sakura said giving her friend a hug, walking to Kakashi near the gate to let the rest of her team say their goodbyes.

"Don't have too much fun without me!" Naruto laughed giving her a quick hug before joining Kakashi and Sakura. Shikamaru walked over giving a gentle pull on her arm towards him.

"I'll be back soon" He spoke looking at her

"Be careful ok..." Ino requested protectively which riled Naruto

"Why only him be careful! Were here too! Don't you want us to be careful and come back? Oh noooo were a thing of the past now you're with him, aren't we Sakura?" Naruto stated crossly but in a joking manor as he turned to Sakura to play along

"Shut up Naruto" She turned and stated to him turning away

"Awww! Why didn't you play along?"

"Because it was stupid"

"Why was it I was only joking" Naruto proclaimed, as he and Sakura started their debate on his joke, Shikamaru and Ino paid no attention to them as they kissed goodbye. Shikamaru pulled away and reluctantly let go of Ino's hand as he went and followed on Kakashi and an arguing Naruto and Sakura to start their mission.

* * *

"We'll Camp here for the night" Kakashi spoke setting down his bag looking over the cliff towards the open sea. "We'll start to cross in the morning, rather than risk being mistaken for an enemy on their land" Sakura and Shikamaru walked behind placing their bags down joining Kakashi whilst Naruto made himself comfortable by a near tree and looked over.

"So how we gonna know who Kai is?" Naruto asked, Kakashi turned around to look at him.

"We've got to go to the Mizukage first, just to debrief her of our mission although she should geta messenger bird to expect our arrival. After which we should be able to go looking for Kai and hopefully she should be able to tell us where he is." Kakashi explained

"What if she doesn't?" Naruto asked

"Then we'll try to persuade her and if she is still despondent about us looking for Kai, we'd report to the Hokage and let her resolve it." Kakashi finished

"...Well what happens if she says we can take Kai but only if we can find him. How will we then?" Naruto questioned, Sakura walked over to him and squatted down to his level

"Then funnily enough..." She paused for a minute then tapped him on the head "We'd ask around the villagers"

"What was that for? I was just making sure what was happening" He asked, Sakura smiled and was about to comment when Shikamaru coughed interrupting

"Sakura stop trying to touch Naruto, If you wanna touch him then take him elsewhere and do it so its pleasurable for you both" Shikamaru commented making Naruto laugh uncontrollably and Sakura turn bright pink.

"I wouldn't want to touch him if he was the last guy on earth!" She disputed standing up

"Hmmm...Somehow I doubt that, shouldn't lie Sakura unless you can lie properly and you are one of those people who can't" Shikamaru explained causing Sakura to feel embarrassed and mad, before she could defend herself Kakashi thought it would be a good idea to step in before things got out of hand.

"I think you should all get to sleep, the journey has seemed to have taken its toll on you" Kakashi ordered leaving them to follow and get to sleep.

"Wouldn't be irritable if we hadn't of had to travel half way to only go back to the village as you forgot you're stupid book." Sakura chuntered to herself as she set out her bed for the night. Shikamaru and Naruto did what they were told and begun setting out their beds as well as Kakashi stood and looked out towards the Land of Water.

"So they sent the Copy Ninja and team" Someone spoke causing a stir among the team.

"Who's there" Demanded Naruto, as the mysterious intruder chuckled, As Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura got ready for battle Kakashi held his hand up for them to back down. "What? We need to fight!"

"Would you try to fight our Hokage Naruto?" Kakashi asked confusing Naruto

"Granny Tsunade? No she'd beat me to a pulp by wh-"

"We wouldn't battle our Hokage and we defiantly wont battle the Mizukage of Kirigakure" Kakashi explained

"Aww Kakashi you never let me have my fun frightening the fresh meat" She chuckled again and up from the water stood a slender women with her blue dress falling just below her knee covering hardly any of her upper torso except for a mess shirt wore underneath to hide more of her bulging breasts while her auburn hair partly tied up in a top knot while the rest fell down to her ankles. Her high heeled sandals met her dress showing her leg slightly in the gap. Naruto gawked at the women standing before him as she chuckled placing her hand on her hip showing her long blue nails. She gazed over the team with her only one visible green eye while her other was covered with a short bang across her face.

"It's nice to see you again Mei, or should I say Mizukage" Kakashi bowed to her

"As is you Kakashi. I got your Hokage's messenger bird, please don't tell me you travelled all this way and you were going to sleep here tonight" Mei questioned

"I wasn't aware that you got the message from our Hokage so quickly. I didn't want to bring the team into your land if you were unaware of our arrival it could have put my team in danger of unnecessary fighting. I thought it would be best to wait till morning." Explained Kakashi

"Tactical thinking Kakashi, I now see what Rin meant" Mei replied shocking Kakashi

"You knew Rin?" He queried causing Mei to look uncertain

"We must get back, come on" She replied gesturing for them to follow as she began to make her way back to her village with Kakashi and the others following.

* * *

_Shall follow on in the next chapter! Well that's Chapter 4 please Review like to know what you think and chapter 5 should be out soonish! Hope you like it x) xx_


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Out

__

Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 5 of I'll Stand by you! This Chapter can be abit confusing, because there are two different things going on at the same time with one character flicking between them. What I've done is I've put times on to show obviously what time that part of the story is starting some parts click in together while others overlap Kinda confusing but its the only way I could do it .

_I've added a few characters I've made up into the chapter just to help with the story line, please let me know what you think, =)_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out**

Taking the team into a house behind the Mizukage's Building, Mei turned on the light to reveal a quaint guest house for them Kakashi dismissed them to rest which pleased Naruto especially as he went straight over to the chairs and sat himself down making himself comfortable being joined by Shikamaru who sat down next to him. Sakura soon joined over and stood behind the two chairs where the boys sat. Naruto was about to get up and offer his chair to her when she shook her head putting her hand on his shoulder, they smiled at one another and the three began to have a conversation together whilst Kakashi and Mizukage Mei stood in the entrance.

"They seem a very close team" Mei observed

"Yes they are... Mizukage-"

"We'll talk about Rin later..." Mei interrupted "The letter I got from The Hidden Leaf Village never said why you were coming. May I ask for the reason for your arrival?"

"We are here to investigate the Rumour of Kai" Kakashi replied

"What's Kai?" Mei questioned

"We've heard about the rumour about the possible Bijou host called Kai in this village. We've been asked to follow up the rumour by taking Kai to our village for our Hokage to speak with him" Kakashi explained

"There is no Kai in my village" Mei stated, confusing Kakashi

"Surely you've heard the rumour?" Kakashi asked

"Of course I have and I can assure you that it was nothing but an over exaggeration of my people. If that is all you've come here for, I'm sorry that you've had a wasted trip" Mei confirmed sternly

"Well we'd still like to speak to the person who let out that Jutsu, then we'll confirm with our Hokage on what she wants us to do." Kakashi finished

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that" Mei spoke

"You can't allow it? Were only asking to talk to Kai, Our village just need have the reassurance that he isn't a threat"

"As I've said there is no Kai in my village," Mei stated again

"Well someone or something in this village is called Kai and by the orders of our Hokage we've got to take it or him back to our village." Kakashi replied

"You don't want to do this Kakashi" Mei informed as she began to walk towards the door

"Is that a threat?" Kakashi snapped, causing Mei to turn around hastily

"Remember whose village you are in Kakashi" She snapped back, taking a minute she took a deep breath to calm herself down and continued "But no, it isn't a threat. I will explain more tomorrow" Mei retaliated quickly out of the house and walked towards the Mizukage building.

"If it is important I would rather we discuss this now" Kakashi shouted after her following her footsteps.

"As I said we'll discuss this in the morning" Mei stood her ground turning to face him

"Fine we'll talk about our mission in the morning... but how do you know Rin, She died in the war when she was 15, she's never been to this village." Kakashi questioned

"We'll speak of this in the morning good night" Mei told him beginning to walk off but Kakashi continued to follow her

"We'll speak of it now, I've agreed the mission can wait till tomorrow to be discussed but this is a personal matter" Kakashi disagreed, Mei turned and faced him once more

"Yes we have agreed to discuss the mission in the morning correct?" Mei clarified, Kakashi gave a nod of his head, "Yes...So we will discuss it in the morning" Mei confirmed

"We've agreed on the mission not on Rin" Kakashi conflicted

"The discussion on Rin links into your mission, as we've agreed your mission will be discussed in the morning this includes Rin" Mei finished

"Rin is involved in this mission?" Kakashi spoke baffled

"...Not really...but in some way she is involved...towards your mission" Mei tried to simplify

"How? She died when she was 15 when she went into the Third Great Shinobi War"

"We'll discuss this in the morning, Go and see if to your team" Mei concluded, she finally walked away without Kakashi following her when a little boy came running past cutting her up.

"Sorry Mizukage Mei" He shouted as he tries to continue to run but was quickly grabbed by Mei and pulled towards her as she knelt down

"Where are you going this time of night? You should be at home with your sister" Mei cautiously spoke, the little boy smiled at her

"I'm checking our village for intruders, I'm gonna protect my sister and you and our WHOLE village!" He enthusiastically spoke, Mei smiled and gave a little laugh

"We already have our checkers out my dear, were all safe, you won't be if your sister finds out your missing" This made the little boy laugh

"She's fine, I'm protecting her just like mommy would have wanted...please don't tell her though" The little boy asked

"I won't if you get home now, go on" Mei smiled ruffling his hair

"Ok Mizukage Mei! Goodbye!" He shouted as he ran home, Mei stood up

"I thought you were going back inside with your team?" Mei turned and looked at Kakashi

"I was...who was the little boy?" Kakashi asked

"Not Kai" Mei responded sharply

"I never asked if it was Kai, as you said there isn't anyone called Kai in the village." Kakashi stated "You seem quite close to him"

"His mother died when he was just a baby, and his father shortly after that. He and his sister were on their own so I took them in. As I was still busy being the Mizukage of the village his sister was his main carer and brought him up, for such a young girl herself she's done a fantastic job...I'm very proud of them both...their mother was a great woman and was a dear friend and I promised I'd always protect them" Mei spoke honourably, Kakashi was silent, "Goodnight Kakashi" Mei finally walked away back to the Mizukage building as Kakashi returned to the guest house.

Walking through the door he looked into the living room to find Shikamaru and Naruto both fast asleep on the chairs with Sakura on Naruto's knee sleeping as well. Kakashi closed the door and left them to their dreams as he sat in the kitchen and began to think about Rin.

* * *

**7:30am at the House **

**

* * *

**

Kakashi sat their all night long just thinking without a second of sleep before long the sun was up and the morning had come and the three in the other room had aroused from their slumber. Kakashi opened the door to them.

"Morning, wait here until I get back." He ordered and at that he was out of the door, as they were all still half asleep none of them really caught any of it.

Kakashi walked over to the Mizukage and walked straight up to her room, knocking on her door he awaited her permission before he entered.

"It's open" She shouted, at that Kakashi was through the door face to face with Mei once again.

"I've waited till morning like you've asked" Kakashi started standing in front of her desk where she sat.

"So you have...Let's start with your mission, what have you been sent to do?" She asked

"We've been ordered to come and find the person who let of the Jutsu from what we know him as Kai take him back to the Hidden Leaf from our Hokage to assess."

"Assess how and why?"

"Just to ensure he is no threat and to ensure he isn't a Biju host like she suspected. I'm assuming she'd speak to him but with our medical team on site if she has any doubts I'd presume she'd want tests done and an examination."

"...What If I refuse to cooperate and not let you leave with this Kai" She questioned

"We'd report to our Hokage of the situation and wait till we gain more orders." Mei turned towards the window and looked down at her village, Kakashi took a deep breath "How is Rin involved in my team's mission?" Mei turned and faced him

"Is Rin important to you Kakashi?" She questioned

"Rin was in my team when we were younger, It was very upsetting when I heard she died in the war we were close." Kakashi answered

"How close?" Mei asked, causing Kakashi to feel uncomfortable

"Does it matter how close we were?" He tried to retaliated

"If you want to know about her then yes" Mei advised "How close were you to her Kakashi?"

"It is a private matter" Kakashi avoided

"Well then if Rin is a private matter then let's not discuss her" Mei replied "Now back to your mission-"

"I want to know what happened to Rin" Kakashi responded trying to control his temper that he felt building up inside him.

"Well before I tell you about Rin I need to know how close you were"

"Why?" Kakashi answered

"I made a promise to not speak to anyone about her. If you are close enough to her then I doubt she'd mind me breaking that promise to tell you." Mei answered

"Rin never came to the Land of Water and you never came to our village, she died in the war so how could you have met her" Kakashi began to loose patience

"I can tell you...if you tell me how close you are to Rin" Mei told him again, Kakashi took a quick breath in and looked away. "Kakashi you can keep asking about her all you wish, but until you tell me how close you were to her I won't break my promise to her."

"...We were a team of three, Rin myself and Obito...On our first proper mission we were sent to destroy the bridge...Obito had such a crush on Rin it was an embarrassing to watch...but before he could tell her, he died on the mission his last wish was for me to take care of her. Before Rin went to help in the war I became very protective over her as I took Obito's wish seriously. We became extremely close in that time...a month before she went to tend to the injured in the war Rin was being bullied by some of our classmates, which really upset her. I took her back to my home and just sat with her and listened, that was the moment I found out I was...falling...for her. A week before she went I did everything I could to try and change her mind but nothing worked. I went round her house and tried to hide her bag but she caught me...we ended up spending the night together. I wasn't able to protect her like Obito wanted I couldn't stop her from going." Kakashi admitted

"Thank you" Mei replied

"For what?" Kakashi enquired

"For proving to me how close you were to Rin and to Obito."

"Will you tell me now what happened to Rin?" Kakashi asked

"You may want to sit down" Mei warned gesturing her hand towards the chair, Kakashi sat down and waited for the real story of what happened to Rin.

* * *

**8:30am at the House**

* * *

Back at the house Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto had already fallen back to sleep. Sakura groans softly as she begun to stir gently nudging her head and snuggling into Naruto's shoulder Naruto groans back as he held her with one arm he unconsciously pulled her closer which managed to wake Sakura up enough to notice where she was. She looked around where her head lay and saw Shikamaru in the chair next to her, she noticed she was on Naruto's lap she smiled to herself as she looked up at the blonde fast asleep she gently ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek.

"Thought you said he was an idiot?" Sakura spun her head round grabbing Naruto's hand to see Shikamaru looking over at her. Her mouth opened but no words came out she looked quickly at Naruto then back over to Shikamaru. "Why do you act the way you do to him if that's how you feel?"

"I don't know what you mean" Sakura asked him sharply

"Who's the idiot now?" Shikamaru answered causing Sakura to glare at him "It's obvious how you feel about him so why not just let down your anger shield of craziness and stop fighting it?"

"I don't feel anything for him" Sakura snapped

"Really nothing at all?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you still on his lap holding his hand?" Shikamaru questioned raising his eye brow, Sakura looked down to see her hand still tightly holding onto Naruto's, quickly she released his hand moving hers onto her lap then standing up she walked away into the kitchen shortly followed by Shikamaru.

"Tea?" She asked him

"No thanks" He answered getting himself some water sitting down at the table, Sakura made her tea and joined him at the table. "Why are you denying any feelings for him when it's obvious you do?" Shikamaru looked over at her while Sakura looked down into her tea

"I'm not denying anything" She spoke sternly drinking her tea

"Can you promise me that?" He asked her, Sakura looked over at him

"I shouldn't have to promise anything" Sakura answered

"Well if you feel nothing and you're telling the truth then why not?" Shikamaru said, Sakura stood up

"I don't have to do anything, I don't want to do" Looking at him she walked away towards the door way

"He won't wait forever" Shikamaru loudly said to her, she continued out of the doorway glancing through to see Naruto still fast asleep she then continued to explore the rest of the guest house.

* * *

**8:30am Mizukage's Building**

* * *

"Rin did go to the war and she helped out many ninjas, but during the war my people aimed to help out and try to stop the war but our strongest fleet of ninjas came down with a virus that we had never seen. So we sent a few ninja's to get help from the medical ninja's in the war to come and help. One of which was Rin. She came and helped our fleet ninjas but fell ill herself. Our medical team looked after her by this time she was already been 3 months away from your village. The medical team found that-" Mei was interrupted by screams from outside

"Get back here you little worm!" Someone screamed down the corridor, the door flew open and a little boy came running in and skidded and flew under the desk.

"What on earth is going on" Mei sternly spoke the little boy stood up; the first thing to notice was he short spiky brown hair. It was the boy from the night before "I am trying to deal with our visitors now what it going on." The little boy turned and looked at Kakashi his dark green eyes looked curiously at the stranger but began to smile sweetly, as he became fascinated with the stranger he forgot all about Mei "Obito I am speaking to you" She sternly spoke gaining the child's attention. Kakashi didn't speak but just looked on.

"I'm in trouble" He told her

"With who?" Mei asked

"My sister" He huffed out crossing his arms Mei smiled

"What have you done now?"

"Why is it my fault?" He protested

"Your sister doesn't just get angry with you for no reason, she loves you too much for that. Now why is she angry?"

"Because I told her that I didn't want to go to school as we were just doing some boring stuff and she said I had to and I hid at the shop instead of going to school and when my Sensei asked me the today why I didn't go in I said it was because she said to not bother as it just a waste of time and she got in trouble for it." Obito told "And now she's all mad at me as she got in trouble as I blamed her for why I didn't go to school"

"So basically, you disobeyed your sister when she told you to go to school then you blamed her for the reason why you didn't?" Mei asked him

"...that sounds mean" Obito spoke quietly looking down

"I think you know what you've got to do" Mei told him, he nodded and ran out the door, "Sorry about that"

"Obito?" Kakashi asked

"You'll understand in a minute" Mei confirmed "Where was I...Oh yes...the medical team here found out that Rin was-" interrupted again by a knock at the door

"Have you seen Obito?" A girl asked just outside the door

"He came in and told me what happened. He said his going to make it right." Mei told her

"Thank you Mizukage Sorry for disturbing your meeting and Sorry for Obito as well." She spoke and quickly ran off closing the door behind her

"Seems you have an open door policy here" Kakashi joked

"Before another interruption comes, the medical team discovered Rin was-" Mei was interrupted.

"Sorry Mizukage but we need you to just go through this paper work it'll only take a minute" A man spoke with a few pieces of paper in his hand.

"I'm Sorry Kakashi this will only take a minute"

**

* * *

**

****

9am at the House

* * *

Naruto finally woke up later on and found Shikamaru in the kitchen where he and Shikamaru spent most of the morning eventually joined by Sakura later on.

"Did you sleep well Sakura?" Naruto asked as she sat down with them, Shikamaru looked over at her

"I slept alright thanks did you?"

"Slept like a log" Naruto laughed "Are the beds here comfortable I crashed out on the chair dunno about you Shikamaru?"

"Yeh I dozed off there too" Shikamaru looked over at Sakura "How are the beds Sakura?" He smiled, at that there was a knock at the door Sakura jumped up

"I'll get it" she shouted and ran off. Opening the door stood a girl 5'4 her brown hair fell over her headband it fell in her layers looking as if it framed her face delicately but edged choppily falling just above her shoulder blade. Her eyes where bright lilac looking so beautiful yet very mysterious.

The main thing that stood out how ever was her clothing, it was nothing that Sakura had ever seen, nothing of it was like Konoha wear, her shoes were just above the ankle and were black on the base and top but coming up and above the heel it turned to a greyish white with purple bows tied at the back. She wore a purple skirt that could be classed as a wide belt with a small black belt running through which had connected on two black pouches, underneath her skirt she wore some black shorts identical to Sakura's. On her right arm she wore a piece of black material that started from her wrist to just her elbow which on the top was laced up with purple ribbon bowed at the top Attached to the bottom the material ascending from her wrist was again a purple material, matching the ribbon, which fell freely from her arm accessory gradually getting longer as it reached her elbow. On her other wrist she wore a bluish and purple tangled bracelet with little charms interlinked. Her top was halter necked; the style of the top seemed remarkable, connected by two thin straps was a purple hood at the back. Leading to the front of the top where the two straps joined onto it the straps then attached into the top came down into a V shape before reaching the bottom, the side next to it were black coloured appearing to be like a toga effect where as the V shape was a greyish white colour looking as a marble effect. The ending of that part of the top would have ended half way above her belly button and below her breasts however was extended on by another piece of the purple ribbon being laced into the top and another piece of the same material as the V shape being tied with a bow at the side which ended above her belly button showing off her midriff.

Sakura stared at the girls outfit for some time.

"I made it" she said which gained Sakura's attention back onto the girl

"You made your whole outfit?" Sakura stood shocked, the girl smiled on

"I didn't get out much Ryo and I learnt how to sow, the clothes were too expensive so I bought material instead. It's easy once you get the hand of it." She spoke confidently

"Wow...It's nothing like I've ever seen..." Sakura stood stunned

"Thank you, I wanted it like that. I hate wearing what other people do I want to show my personality and who I am not just through me but what I wear as it's who I am." She spoke. "My name's Kairi by the way." She added

"I've been so fascinated in your outfit I never asked! I'm sorry, my name's Sakura" She replied. "Please come in, were just staying here were on a mission." Sakura offered.

"Thank you" Kairi responded walking into the house

Sakura and Kairi walked through the hall Sakura then pointed towards the Kitchen where the boys were still sitting chatting.

"Guys?" She called from the hall neither one of them looked towards her

"Hey did ya get rid of whoever was there?" Naruto asked her

"No, I invited her in, Naruto Shikamaru this is Kairi she's one of the villagers here" Sakura introduced finally getting Naruto and Shikamaru to look towards her, Kairi looked towards them and have a little wave

"Hi" She said

"Heya" Shikamaru said as Naruto fell silent looking at her, Kairi caught him looking and giggled

"Hello" She spoke directly towards him gaining his attention

"He-hey!" He stuttered trying to recovery from his wandering eyes he staggered quickly to his feet which again made Kairi giggle as Sakura looked on watching the two. Naruto walked over towards them both striking up a conversation with Kairi taking her through to the other room. Sakura watched him escorted her away a sudden feeling of jealousy over whelmed her as she glared in the direction that they went Shikamaru came over leaning against the wall.

"If you don't want him, another girl will snatch him away." Shikamaru calmly spoke making her feel worse as he went to join the pair. Sakura stood watching plagued by the overcome jealousy and anger that seem to spread through her body wishing that she just slammed the door in her face never introducing the possible couple to be.

**

* * *

**

11am Mizukage's Building

* * *

"Thank you Mizukage, sorry for the interruption" The man spoke and exited the room, Mei gave and sigh and before she could open her mouth Obito came running in screaming with a girl not too far behind

"What on earth is going on now?" Mei shouted as Obito ran behind Mei

"She's gonna kill me!" He shouted

"I will when I get my hands on you!" She shouted trying to grab him from behind Mei

"I thought he was going to tell his teacher the truth of what happened"

"He only went on told her he couldn't go to school as I was on my period and was psycho and he needed to take care of me!"

"Well you're psycho now so I think she believed me" Obito sweetly replied, the girl made a sharp quick scream trying to grab the boy who then ran and hid next to Kakashi squatted behind his chair as Mei tried to calm down the girl.

"Hey!" He whispered to Kakashi

"You in trouble?" Kakashi spoke smiling at him, Obito looked at the girl and Mei and looked back

"I think so" Obito replied

"How old are you?" He asked

"I'm 9, I'm 10 soon though!" He spoke excitedly

"If I let you live long enough to see it" The girl spoke angrily

"Calm down" Mei told her

"He just told his teacher who was teaching a whole class of students that I was psycho on a period that I'm not even on, to avoid him getting into trouble when he didn't go to school!" She shouted, Mei placed her hands on top of the girls shoulders

"You are old enough to understand he is just a child"

"I know but so infuriating! I thought I bought him up better than that! Our Mom would have bought him up better than what I did..." She spoke gradually her voice got quieter and calmer as she spoke, gaining Obito's attention, he stood up.

"Your mom would have bought him up the same as you. You've done such a fantastic job I'm so proud to have you in my village. Your mother would have been so proud to see how her little girl has grown up" Mei comforted her brushing her hair out of her eyes, Obito walked over slowly

"I'm sorry...I'll tell my Sensei the truth..." Obito hesitantly spoke the girl smiled at him looking over with her lilac eyes as her brown hair fell as she looked down at him. "Mommy would be proud of you" He smiled at her, he then ran off. Mei looked at Kakashi who was looking at them both. Mei turned the girl to face Kakashi.

"I haven't even introduced you two have I" Mei spoke gesturing her hand towards Kakashi "This is Kakashi, he's from the Hidden Leaf Village." She spoke to the girl "Kakashi this is Kairi" Mei looked at him

"" He spoke pronouncing her name slowly

"Yeah, that's how I taught my brother to say it was by saying Kai then saying ri eventually he got it, took a while though" She giggled

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kairi" Kakashi looked up at Mei and back to the girl

"So you're from the hidden leaf village?" She asked

"Yes I am" Kakashi answered

"Hmm was-" Kairi started looking up at Mei who interrupted

"Where's your brother gone?" Mei distracted her

"Dunno somewhere I best go find him but wasn't-" Kairi tried to start again as she walked towards the door

"We'll talk later" Mei answered and at that Kairi ran out closing the door behind her

"Kairi...looks like we've found the person we need then" Kakashi smiled Mei walked back over to her chair and sat down

"I'm sorry but I can't let you take her" Mei answered

"Why she'll be coming back it's just to-"

"Interrogate and analysis her as if she was a test subject!" Mei shot up from her desk

"It's for the benefit of our villages" Kakashi answered "Beside she is old enough to understand isn't she?"

"I don't care whether you think she is old enough she isn't going" Mei ordered, Kakashi stood up

"Well I'll have to contact the Hokage and discuss with her what we should do."

"Do as you wish, she isn't going"

"Don't you think I have the right to decide where I go and don't" Kairi spoke strongly as she stood in the door way with Obito. "I'm 19 years old I'm not a child, why are you so set on not letting me go. If their Hokage wishes to see me then fine I have nothing to hide!"

"You don't even know why she wants to see you!" Mei shouted at her

"From that stupid Rumour I'm guessing!" Kairi shouted, Obito grabbed her arm, she looked down and put her arm around him

"He still needs you here, you are all his has" Mei spoke to her

"There's no reason why he can't come with me. If their Hokage wishes for me to go and clarify what happened then fine" Kairi told her, Mei shook her head looking down "I have got nothing to hide. I was protecting my brother"

"Your word will not be good enough Kairi" Mei told her, causing Kairi to gain a worried look on her face

"Why?" She asked

"They will want to run tests on you analyse your body, you chakra, your Jutsu's and your mind. Anything you have in secret will be exposed and I mean everything" Mei warned her Kairi fell silent for a minute Kakashi quickly stepped in

"That would be a last solution our Hokage wouldn't order those tests if she knew what happened" Kakashi defended

"She would want to know for definite and for that she would need those tests" Mei attacked

"This is my village, I will protect it and the people in it no matter what, even if it means exploitation" Kairi tried to speak strongly but the fear she felt was echoed in her voice

"Kairi, that is a very noble thing to do...but I won't allow it, I made a promise to your mother I'd always protect you-"

"You can't protect me forever you might as well rap my in cotton wool and put me in a room. I have to make my own choices right or wrong" Kairi protested

"Will you and Obito please leave I have to talk to Kakashi, I'll discuss this with you later." Mei requested following her Mizukage's orders Kairi lead Obito out the room and closed the door.

"If she is willing to come with us then respect that. There is no saying she would have to go through those tests, which would be in extreme circumstances." Kakashi rebutted

"I made a promise to protect them I will not let her go to the hidden lead village knowing that she could go through that." Mei protested angrily

"She has accepted that it could happen, she is-"

"You wouldn't put you own villages through that analysis why put someone else through it, just because they don't live in your village?" Mei shouted "You wouldn't hurt your people so why hurt mine"

"Mizukage Mei, Kairi has a strong Jutsu and we need to investigate how strong it is to see whether it is a threat to us"

"So what if it is, what will you do?" Mei asked

"I don't know, but you shouldn't let a promise you made long ago affect your relationship with the villages around you"

"I wouldn't let any person in my village go to your village with the chance of that happening to them regardless of my promise, I protect my people not endanger them" Mei spoke irritated

"It's not endangering them though it's-"

"This would be different if she was from your village!" Mei shouted

"This would be no different our village comes first"

"Why because that's the way of a Ninja? What happened if she was my daughter would you make her go then?" Mei questioned

"But that isn't the case-"

"Would you make her go if she were my daughter knowing what could happen?" Mei shouted

"It wouldn't be up to me it would be up to the Hokage and yourself" Kakashi responded

"What if she was your daughter would you let her go through with it?" Mei questioned

"This isn't getting us anywhere-"

"You wouldn't would you? If she was your daughter and you knew what could happen you wouldn't let her go through with it!" Mei shouted at him

"Calm down, this isn't even the case" He stood up and walked to her desk, Mei walked and faced her window

"November 15th...does that date mean anything to you?" Mei asked him still turned away

"...what does a date have to do with-"

"Does it or not?" Mei shouted

"It was Rin's birthday" Kakashi answered

"November 17th...does that mean anything to you?"

"It was the night when we were together"

"November 22nd does that mean any-"

"It was the day she left to go to the war, what this have to do with anything" Kakashi interrupted

"March 1st what day does that mean to you?"

"It was the day we were told she and others had died"

"So that would have been...3 months and 12 days since you two were together?" Mei asked

"Yes exactly...what are you getting at?"

"As I was trying to tell you before...when the results came back from examine when she was ill here they found that-" Mei was interrupted at a knock on the door "If you even try to enter I will make sure you won't be living when you leave!" She shouted, no one entered and the knocking stopped.

"What did they find?" Kakashi asked standing up "Was she ill? Is that what killed her?"

"She was pregnant" Mei finally revealed, Kakashi stood still and silent

**

* * *

**

9:30am at the House

* * *

Finally joining them Sakura sat down and listened to them all laughing and joking telling stories about mission and their training all sorts that Sakura could have joined in but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Your quiet Sakura, you alright?" Naruto asked her sitting across from her, Sakura cleared her throat and smiled at him

"I'm fine" She answered, he smiled back then diverted his attention back to the brunette sitting next to him as they continued their conversation her giggling at almost everything he said, smiling adorably at him. Sakura's smile dropped as she glared towards her, Shikamaru moved close to her.

"Sure you don't feel anything?" He asked quietly she turned and looked at him

"I said I felt nothing" She snarled quietly

"Fair enough, I've got to say though those two make such a cute couple that as you don't feel anything towards Naruto I might just give him the push he may need to ask her out" Sakura turned and glared at him he smiled at her seeing her try to deny everything

"You say a word and I'll break your arm" She snarled

"Why would you? I mean if you feel nothing then wouldn't you want your friend to be happy with someone?" He asked

"You dare Shikamaru" She snarled again, he smiled and turned towards the two

"Hey Kairi, me and Sakura have to do some chatting would you mind taking Naruto and showing him around the village?" Shikamaru asked

"I would but I did come round for a reason. My brother has wandered off again his names Obito, around brown spiky hair brown eyes he wears Ninja boots like yours, blue shorts coming just below his knee, and got a greyish short sleeved top with a yellow body warmer over the top. If you see him can you tell him to find me?" She asked them

"Sure no problem. You close with your brother?" Naruto asked

"Yeah raised him since he was a baby" She replied "My mom and his dad died few months after he was born" Kairi smiled strongly downwards, Naruto held her hand causing her to look up and smile at him which made Sakura feel like she was turning green.

"I'm so sorry, well are you at least close with your dad?" Naruto asked

"Never met him, my mom said he was a great Ninja from her home village" She replied

"Do you know anything about him?" Shikamaru asked

"Not really I was 10 when my mom died and honestly as long as I had her I didn't mind not having him around I did ask about him at times but it didn't bother me not having my dad, I had my brothers dad around so it helped"

"Well do you know anything that could help us track him down, we travel to different villages, so if we know anything about him and we see him, we can send him your way." Sakura added

"Well I know his lives in the Land of Fire" She told them

"So he must live in our village, we live in the hidden village in the leafs" Naruto spoke "There anything else?"

"He was on the same team as my mom...ermmm...she said that he was stubborn and always stuck by the way of the ninja but was caring with it." She added

"What was your mom's name?" Shikamaru asked Kairi turned and looked at him.

**

* * *

**

12am Mizukage's Building

* * *

Kakashi had managed to sit back down but hadn't spoken a word. Mei got on with some paperwork as Kakashi just sat thinking

"Pregnant?" Kakashi finally spoke

"Yes, you speak now?" Mei stopped writing and looked back up

"How long...was she..."

"I would say about 3 months and 12 days at that time" Mei calmly spoke Kakashi put his hand in front of his mask where his mouth was

"Pregnant..." He kept repeating over and over out loud

"Yes it means having a baby if you've forgotten. Anyway she and I had become quite good friends and when she found out as many people would be she was petrified she was 15 alone and her village may banish her. The Mizukage before myself, Yagura, who was a friend of my father's agreed to let believe that Rin died in the war destroy paperwork of her coming to our village and classed her as a villager of this village." Mei told him

"She never died?"

"No" Mei informed him "She gave birth to a healthy child later on in the year... she did eventually move on, she never stopped caring for you, but she met another man here, Kagari. They knew each other for a while and eventually they got married when she was 23 as well as having a child together. A few months after their new child's birth an attack fell on the village, first Kagari died then Rin" Mei finished, Kakashi didn't speak he just sat with all the information spinning around his head

"I don't believe this is happening" Kakashi let his head fall into his hand

"Want the cherry on top?" Mei asked him he tilted his head to look up

"There's more?" Kakashi spoke at that the door swung open and Kairi came back in

"You do realise you threatened to kill Obito?" Kairi told Mei

"I'm Sorry Kairi, you remember Kakashi don't you" Mei asked her Kairi turned and looked at Kakashi, he looked at the young girl.

"Yeeeeees...I met him like 10 minutes ago." Kairi asked confused "Are you feeling alright Mizukage?"

"I'm fine, tell Obito I'm sorry, you found him then?"

"Yeah found him just outside the building couple minutes ago, Is it alright if I discuss with you about this mission Mizukage?" Kairi asked calmly

"I would rather we speak alone for that" Mei replied

"I just want to say this before I leave you and Kakashi. I know what it would mean if I went...but if what you said was right, I haven't got anything to hide, so why risk the relationship with our fellow lands when it can be avoided by this." Kairi enlightened her

"Thank you Kairi...We'll talk more later, alright" Mei replied, Kairi smiled and bowed then walked out closing the door behind her

"She reminds me alot of..." Kakashi started speaking

"Of Rin?" Mei finished

"Yes" Kakashi looked at her, Mei turned and looked at him

"Good, would have been terrible to be a girl and look like you" She told him Kakashi's face changed drastically to a shocked expression his head shot to the door

"She's..." He begun

"Rin's daughter...and yours" Mei finished again Kakashi couldn't look away from the door once again his was speechless, Mei pulled her paperwork back towards her and picked up her pen she looked back at him "Still want to send her to the Hokage for an analysis?"

**

* * *

**

10:30am at the House

* * *

"So your mom's name was Rin?" Naruto asked Kairi, she nodded her head. Shikamaru looked at her absorbing the information that was given

"That's a pretty name...I swear I've heard someone in our village mention her" Sakura responded

"Well if you hear anything on her please let me know, me and Obito would love to know more about her time in the Hidden Leaf Village" Kairi asked standing up making the other stand up with her.

"So you're brothers name is Obito?" Shikamaru questioned

"Yeah, my mom named Obito after an old friend from her old team." She replied

"Did she name you after anything?" Sakura asked curiously

"She named me in thanks to this village for letting her stay. Kai means Sea and Ri means village." Kairi explained

"And your mom's name is Rin and she was defiantly born in our village?" Shikamaru asked again, Kairi turned to him

"Yes, defiantly, she had a forehead protector like yours." Kairi clarified making Shikamaru sit back down and think. Kairi looked at Naruto and Sakura then back to Shikamaru

"Don't worry he's either planning something or thinking, he normally does that" Sakura cleared up, Kairi nodded her head

"Thanks for having me, but I best be off gotta find Obito, if you see him let me know as well" Kairi giggled walking out with Naruto quick behind her

"Well if you wanna hang out while were here please don't hesitate!" Naruto spat out before she left the house causing Sakura to turn green again

"Yeah that would be great, some friends of mine are coming over from another village tomorrow for a visit. I'll introduce you we can make a day of it" She giggled "Thanks for everything, I'll see you all tomorrow" At that she walked out of the door making Naruto run back to Shikamaru who was still deep in thought

"Did you see her!" Naruto started making Sakura turn green all over her eyes flashed with red and she turned and punched part of the wall down.

"I didn't notice, I think Sakura did though" Shikamaru smirked looking over at her.

* * *

_And that's the end of Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it and hope it didnt confuse ya, love to hear what you think please Review and I hope to hear from you soon Chapter 6 is already being written! =)_

_xx_


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Comes Out

_Finally chapter 6 is out! I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the delay in updating my stories! I'm just ultra busy and doesn't help I get stuck and bah! Anyways Here is Chapter 6!_

_Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto or anything _

_Now enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out**

"Wow...I mean wow! I've never seen a girl like that? Have you Shikamaru?" Naruto stood idolising Kairi after she had left, he paced around the room hands on the back of his head.

"...Ino?" Shikamaru replied dumbly slouching in the chair, Naruto stopped and looked at him

"Ino's different, she's your girlfriend. But Kairi how different is she? How she speaks, looks, acts!" Naruto continued to admire "She's so free spirited like nothing bothers her"

"You've met her for what an hour? How do you know?" Sakura asked sternly from the edge of the room leaning against the door frame

"She just seems that type of person...no complications no confusion...no mixed signals" Naruto spoke quieter as he went on, Sakura listened carefully catching it all she looked at him as her face dropped and walked out of the room slamming the outside door behind her. Naruto watched as she left his expression dropped whilst he walked to a nearby chair.

"...Why did I do that?" Naruto moaned at himself slamming himself fiercely down sitting with his head in his hands. Shikamaru sat himself up.

"Well you wanted to see if she felt anything? And now you know" Shikamaru explained acting nonchalant.

"I don't know for definite and I if so I just hurt her" Naruto guiltily spoke looking up.

"Well I doubt she's going to want to explore the village straight after hearing you compliment endlessly about another girl, it's called being jealous which means she feels something" Shikamaru explained further

"She'll hate me" Naruto groaned

"Nahh...maybe a good beating after finding out you made her jealous over Kairi but I doubt she'd hate you" Shikamaru responded making Naruto open his eyes even more and gulp loudly "You'll be fine, anyway I can't believe that's her, he'll be a nervous reck" Shikamaru joked but Naruto was to busy in thought to comment back.

"Maybe I should go and tell her this was a joke and I'm sorry" Naruto replied standing to his feet looking over at Shikamaru, who shook his head.

"Then you'll be beaten up for no reason, just leave it at that and just make friends with Kairi that'll drive her crazy enough and then you're not doing anything" explained Shikamaru

"But then I'm misleading her?" Naruto queried

"You've already done that" Shikamaru stood up "Look just keep to that plan, you can't go wrong" Naurto slammed back down into his chair while Shikamaru walked into the.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Naruto said to himself.

* * *

Sakura stormed off down the road leading to a big clearing of grass where a big tree stood and sitting underneath was no one other than her competition for Naruto, Sakura began to walk over.

"Hmm she thinks she's so special, walking in and getting Naruto all flustered. Well let's see what she's really like!" Inner Sakura thought laughing evilly making Sakura smile on the outside. Reaching the girl Sakura walked past as if she hadn't spotted her

"Oh Hi Sakura" Kairi spoke up, Sakura turned around quickly and looked down

"Oh I didn't see you there, Hey Kairi, Did you find your brother?" Sakura asked sitting down next to her

"Yeah, he's fine" She replied looking down at the grass, Sakura noticed that something seemed different, her sparkle in her eye was gone her contagious smile that once sat comfortable on her face had slid upside down into a sorrowful frown.

"What's happened?" Sakura asked concerned no longer bothered of her plan.

"...Hmm? Oh nothing" Kairi replied

"Then why are you sitting her miserable?" Sakura questioned

"I'm not miserable, this is where I come to think..." Kairi looked down at the ground

"Well what you thinking about?" Sakura looked over Kairi sat with her back against the tree with her knees scrunched up and her arms wrapped around them as if she felt threatened and closed off.

"Nothing really, just I've agreed to go on this mission and if I go it could mean that a lot of things that I buried down a long time ago come back" Kairi vaguely explained

"Well I'm sure someone else in your village could do this mission why not try to explain and-"

"I'm the only one in the village that can go. I'm the only one able to complete the mission..."

"Why not ask for more time to think about it?"

"It could a damage in the relationship between two villages which could hurt hundreds of people...all because I'm too scared to relive something I want to forget" Kairi quietly spoke, Sakura looked at her and thought.

"Well Naruto was wrong about her, seems to be more troubled than anything" Sakura thought to herself

"Oh great just what I need" Kairi slammed her head back into the tree

"What?" Sakura asked worried

"There's this guy that's been stalking me for few weeks now, occasionally comes out to fight but most the time sits in the forest and observes whenever I'm here and sometimes in the village" Kairi replied Sakura looked around at the trees but saw no one.

"Where is he?" she whispered

" 3rd row back about 23rd tree in maybe 24th the branches intertwine so it's hard to tell" Kairi replied looking up at the sky

"How did you see him?" Sakura queried, Kairi sighed and looked over towards the trees

"You've had a good look now either get lost or come and fight" She shouted towards the forest

"Don't antagonise them! He might have back up or he might have gotten stronger" Sakura hissed

"He's on his own and from what I can tell he's the same" Kairi didn't look away she got up and walked a couple of steps towards the forest "If you want to fight then come out! If not then get lost you've had look now either be a man and fight or get going. I've had enough" She shouted, Sakura stood up but remained by the tree a slight breeze came past and quickly with it Kairi jumped backwards and backflipped out of the way, confusing Sakura on why Kairi did that her answer was soon given when a man flew at where Kairi first stood swinging his sword at the air. Sakura stood shocked she only just saw Kairi move but the man just appeared he was that fast. Sakura didn't speak her mouth went dry and she couldn't move she just gawped at the man.

"So looks like you want to play today?" Kairi shouted "Haven't you learnt from the last few times you've tried? You won't beat me"

"...shut it" He shouted and quickly he appeared, less than a second, to be next to Kairi however just as quick Kairi back flipped to where he stood before.

"It's funny to think you have a chance really, I mean you've tried this so many times and it doesn't change" She laughed the man charged again quick as ever towards her sending lightening through his sword this time Kairi didn't move quickly signing a jutsu she flew up into the air with the wind wrapped around her she created what looked like a small tornado. She stood strongly in the centre as the wind blew around her, the man attacked the wind Jutsu with his lightening sword however the lightening followed the stream of the wind all the way to the top where it shot up into the sky. Making the man retreat quickly he stood back and looked on at his strong competitor. Kairi released her jutsu falling quickly to the ground before hitting it she signed out another jutsu where she used air to slower her fall.

"Her affinity is air" Sakura thought to herself as you continued to look at the man

"What do you want?" Kairi shouted at him "Why are you following me?"

"Why not?" He replied

"It's called stalking" Kairi replied

"I'm observing"

"Nooo It's called stalking or being a pervert, honestly don't know what's worse"

"I'm observing" The man repeated

"Observing what! Why me? Why are you watching me?" Kairi shouted

"Because you hold a power that interests me" He replied calmly putting his Kusanagi away Kairi stood still and watched

"I don't understand what you mean" She told him making him snigger

"You know exactly what I mean" He replied walking a few steps towards her, Sakura looked on at the man. "It's rude to stare Sakura" he spoke to her

"Your one to talk" Kairi shouted trying to gain his attention back onto her "Sakura Go!" Sakura couldn't move it was like she was tethered to the tree

"I've got to get Naruto" She thought over and over "Move! For heaven sake MOVE!" she shouted in her head but her body was unresponsive. She gave up trying to move and did the only thing she could think of to get help "NARUTO!" She screamed quickly Kairi moved straight in front of Sakura pulling out two swords off her back that similar to a Katana creating an X shape with them above her head, a split second later the man came and attacked Sakura almost immediately in front of her swinging his sword over head to her where Kairi blocked it.

"How can you know? How can you know what I'm going to do" He shouted Kairi pushed up against his sword making it go up into the air making him go back a couple of steps where Kairi quickly roundhouse kicked him across his face then side kicking him in the stomach making him fly across the field hitting the floor where he rolled but quickly recovered standing up.

"Get out of here!" Kairi tells Sakura

"I can't move" Sakura tells her

"Why?" Kairi responds

"...I...I" She stammers quickly enough Naruto and Shikamaru come running over to her

"What's happened" He shouts looking over her to make sure she's ok "Why did you shout?" Sakura didn't move her head, she didn't even look over at them, she continued to have all her focus on the man

Shikamaru spotted what she was looking at and shocked he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to gain his attention.

"What?" Naruto turned to him Shikamaru pointed over to the man, Naruto looked and stunned from what he saw he too went quiet. Kairi looked at them all

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" She shouted trying to get one of their attention

"It...it can't be..." Naruto stammered

"I thought..." Shikamaru started

"...No...no...he..." Sakura quietly spoke Kairi looked at the man standing before her his spikey black blue tinted hair stood strong as his grey collared top undone half exposed his chest his onyx eyes looked at them all with hatred.

"Who are you?" She shouted at him "Identify yourself" Kairi took a few steps forward but Naruto put his hand on her shoulder

"Careful...He's strong..." Naruto tried to explain

"Strong...him? Whoever you guys are thinking of that's strong isn't him. This guy is-" Kairi started but quickly stopped and dropped both her swords and began to sign a jutsu creating a water wall in front of them which then blocked, a second after, a Fire Release: Great Fireball jutsu from the man.

"A Water Jutsu?" Sakura asked

"Yeah didn't the big wall of it give it away?" Naruto sarcastically spoke

"But she used an Air Justu before" Sakura defended

"She can use both Air and Water?" Shikamaru questioned

"Apparently so...plus when he did a lightening attack she used her Air Jutsu to trap it and revolve it up the sky shooting it up" Sakura explained

"Shooting it up?" Shikamaru questioned Sakura nodded her head finally being able to move

"Why what's so unusual about that she blocked the attack?" Naruto questioned

"I'd understand more if when she finally released the Air around it that it either shot out in whatever way her air jutsu took it but for it to shoot straight up? Either she manipulated the air quickly up for it to shoot up or..." Shikamaru started looking at Kairi

"Or What?" Sakura asked

"Or she manipulated the lightening" Shikamaru replied

"But that would mean she can use Lightening nature as well?" Naruto asked

"That would mean she has 3 nature types" Sakura finished

"I am right here!" Kairi told them as her eyes remained on her opponent

"How do you know when and how he is going to attack?" Sakura asked her

"What?" Naruto asked Sakura

"She's been able to successfully block every attack he has done seconds before he does it and the speed she can go is to the point where you can't see her getting there it's that fast, how?" Sakura explained

"I just can, what does it matter anyway" Kairi moved her eyes briefly off her attacker where he then saw his opportunity and jumped into the air sending out another Fire Release: Great Fireball jutsu. Kairi quickly turned and looked and began to sign out a jutsu then stopped and smiled. As the giant fireball quickly began to fall to them a giant gust of wind came out of nowhere slowing the fireball down where a manipulation of sand come over and blocked the fireball covering it round it crushed the. The Man fell back to the ground and looked over at the new challengers, the sand manipulated its way back into calabash gourd situated on another man's back. Kairi couldn't help but let out a massive smile at the team standing at the forest.

"I can't believe it" Sakura smiled happily looking at the other team, Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes of one person from the team and Naruto grinned and laughed as he saw who it was.

"Gaara! You alright? Havent seen you in ages!" Naruto shouted, Gaara didn't respond he kept his eyes on the opponent

"Looks like you've needed back up today Kairi" The man spoke looking over at her taking a couple of steps towards her.

"I'd advice you'd not get any closer" Gaara spoke loudly standing up tall with his arms crossed

"We won't let you hurt her" Kankurō shouted pulling out a puppet ready as Temari stood strong holding her fan

"You don't stand a chance against all of us" Temari shouted, the man looked at them all his eyes fell back onto Kairi.

"I'll be back" He told her then he quickly vanished. Kairi stood for a second looking at that spot but then quickly ran toward the other team giggling and smiling. Gaara looked and couldn't help but smile, Temari ran over as Kairi ran to her finally meeting in a gigantic hug as Gaara and Kankurō stood and watched. Kankurō gazed over at his brother who couldn't seem to take his eyes off the pair, gently Kankurō gave him nudge gaining Gaara's attention Kankurō gave a short nod in the girls direction where Gaara's face dropped and shock his head vigorously.

"Your here" Kairi shrieked "You weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow"

"Set off earlier how are you!" Temari shouted back

"Wonder why Gaara hasn't gone to Kairi yet?" Naruto asked

"As I said earlier probably a nervous reck, you know how shy he is and closed off. Going up to a girl he has actually fallen for isn't gonna be easy" Shikamaru commented back

"True, hope she likes him back" Naruto smiled

"Why would you want her too. Don't you want her?" Sakura queried sounding uncaringly Shikamaru smiled and gave a short nod towards Naruto.

"What you on about?" Naruto turned and asked her

"You were all lovey dovey about her in the house" Sakura replied, Naruto looked at her confused

"No I wasn't, me and Shikamaru were thinking we'd run into Gaara's girl here. I just wasn't expecting someone like that as Gaara's girl. I was expecting quiet small and barely able to gather a sentence being that shy not confident and loud. I can see why he fell for her though she's not complicated no mixed signals from her she's just free spirted like he said" Naruto replied, Sakura stood there silent for a while

"So you knew Gaara was after her? You don't like her?" Sakura asked

"Yeah we knew Gaara had a girl here, was why I was so keen to get to know her, Gaara's our friend, only right I get to know his future girl" Naruto replied walking off towards everyone. Shikamaru then walked over the Sakura

"You knew who she was all along?" Sakura asked him stood still as anything

"Yup" He replied cockily putting his hands into his pockets

"You knew Naruto knew?"

"Yup"

"You knew he didn't like her?"

"Yup" Shikamaru smirked at her "And you say you feel nothing for him" Shikamaru then began to walk away from her when she grabbed his arm he turned and faced her

"Why did you go with Ino when you still like Temari?" Sakura asked him

"I don't" He rebutted strongly

"I saw how you looked at her Shikamaru, you still have feelings there." Sakura replied "We'll talk about that later" She began to walk away when Shikamaru caught up

"I'll talk about that if you can tell me how you honestly feel for Naruto" Shikamaru replied making Sakura stop

"Why do you want to know if I like him?" Sakura asked

"When you can tell me the truth and actually acknowledge it yourself, then I'll talk about Ino and Temari." Shikamaru told her, Sakura looked at him

"I...I...I feel nothing for him" She replied looking down at the ground

"You and I both know that's a lie or else you would have just said it straight out" Shikamaru responded walking away to join everyone leaving Sakura standing alone. Shikamaru began to walk to Naruto who was looking at Sakura, Shikamaru tapped him on his shoulder and the boys continued their walk to the group.

"Hey Temari you gonna let the girl go anytime soon me and Gaara wanna give her a hug too ya know" Kankurō spoke heartily at Temari who finally released Kairi from her grasp, Gaara shocked looking over at Kankurō who winked at him. Kankurō walked over giving Kairi a hug, Gaara gathered all the confidence he could muster and walked over, as Kankurō let go of Kairi she turned and smiled at Gaara, he smiled back giving her a hug which was then disturbed by a noisey blonde.

"Heya" Naruto shouted walking up Kairi briefly looked at him then let go of Gaara.

"Oh do you know each other?" Kairi asked Gaara

"Yeah, we met a while back. We told them about you, thinking that you might meet them." Gaara replied to her

"You never told me you knew me" Kairi exclaimed at Naruto and Shikamaru

"We didn't" Naruto replied "Oh yeah sorry forgot" Naruto laughed, Temari noticed Sakura on her own and decided to go and join her.

"You alright Sakura?" Temari asked

"I need to know something" Sakura looked up at her

"What is it?" Temari replied

"Who kissed who?" Sakura enquired

"Don't think they've kissed yet" Temari turned and looked at Kairi and Gaara

"You or Shikamaru...who kissed who?" Sakura asked Temari turned and looked at her

"Does it really matter?" Temari asked

"Who was the one who made the first move?" Sakura asked

"We had a bit to drink and we were talking about Ino and how much he liked her-"

"But he liked you too?" Sakura asked

"...I kissed him alright?" Temari answered quickly walking away Sakura then followed

"Don't lie to me! I won't let Ino get hurt, I need to know" Sakura sternly spoke "What happened that night the truth" she demanded, Temari turned and faced her

"Fine, we talked about how much he liked Ino then he said he also liked me I said I liked him as well for some strange reason, we kissed. The end"

"Did Shikamaru kiss you?" Sakura asked Temari sighed loudly "Did he?"

"Yeah, so?" Temari casually responded

"Nothing else happened?" Sakura asked

"What else do you think happened?" Temari asked

"Just answer it please" Sakura begged, Temari looked at her

"Why do you want to know? He's with Ino doesn't matter what happened, it's in the past"

"I need to know, for Ino's sake. He still feels something for you I know he does and I need to know exactly what happened that night"

"...it was more than just a peck on the lips if that's what you want to know" Temari spoke defensively

"What else?" Sakura asked, Temari huffed

"Make out and a bit of fun" Temari finally answered

"A bit of fun?" Sakura questioned

"I aint explaining that." Temari hostilely spoke, Sakura then began to think

"Now I've answered that, you answer something for me" Temari told her Sakura looked up at her

"What's going on with you and Naruto?"

"Nothing" Sakura quickly snapped walking away Temari grabbed her arm

"Oh no. I answered your questions now you answer mine" Temari ordered

"Nothing is going on, why does everyone keep asking me that"

"We all know how Naruto feels about you, but how do you feel about him?"

"He's my friend"

"And?"

"Nothing!"

"Please, you looked so relieved when you saw Kairi with Gaara, you probably thought she was after Naruto!" Temari hit the nail on the head and Sakura was left speechless "So let me ask you again, how do you feel about Naruto?" Sakura didn't respond to the question "Alright then if you feel nothing for him, I might take a whack at him, Shikamaru won't mind as he's with Ino and I doubt he'd risk hurting Ino to tell Naruto what I told you so it would mean we both get away with it and I get someone knew. I could build up his experience in so many things as I doubt he's had much" Temari teased making Sakura angry. "Well could always-"

"Shut the hell up" Sakura hissed

"Why I think me and Naruto-Kun would make a great match" Temari teased more "All you've got to do is tell me how you really feel about him and I'll stop and won't try anything"

"I...I...I..." Sakura then let out a little scream not loud enough for the others to hear Temari put her arm around Sakura

"Is it really that hard for you to say out loud to someone?" Temari asked her, Sakura looked down at the ground and gently nodded her head "Nod your head if you like him" Temari ordered Sakura remained still for a few seconds and slightly nodded her head. Temari grinned at her

"Well then, you like Naruto and you've just admitted it to me. So now you have someone to talk to and I promise I won't go after him" Temari laughed Sakura looked up at her

"Please don't tell anyone..." Sakura spoke quietly

"I won't, If you promise not to tell anyone what happened between me and Shikamaru" Temari replied Sakura looked at her

"What? But Ino?" Sakura asked

"Need be none the wiser. What happened between Shikamaru and me was a mistake, it shouldn't be used to break their relationship he made his choice I'm not gonna mess it up" Temari replied

"But you like him? He likes you?" Sakura Questioned

"Not as much as Ino or else he would want me, he made his choice Sakura. Don't get involved. Ino will probably find out eventually but you shouldn't be the one to tell her." Temari replied "You tell her about me and Shikamaru I tell everyone about you and Naruto"

"Oh and I'm really going to talk to you about him now" Sakura murmured

"You can if you want, as it seems that I'm the only one you've got to talk about it with. But as long as you keep my secret I'll keep yours." Temari finished she then walked off back to the team with Sakura not far behind. "Hey Shikamaru, Naruto"

"Hey Temari, how you been?" Naruto asked

"Hey" Shikamaru responded not looking over, Sakura looked at him.

"Don't be so rude Shikamaru! Look at people when you're talking to them" Sakura lectured, Shikamaru glanced over towards Sakura and Temari

"Hello" He grunted then turned away confusing Gaara, Kankurō and Kairi over his sudden inhospitality towards Temari.

"You alright Shikamaru?" Kankurō asked him concerned before Shikamaru could speak Naruto stepped in

"Yeah, he's just bit grumpy that's all" Naruto told them Shikamaru nodded his head and turned to Kairi

"Can I ask you something?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah" Kairi replied

"What team number was your mom in when she was younger?" He asked, Kairi looked rather confused

"They didn't have team numbers then, their team was named after their sensei, Why?" Kairi replied

"What was her team called?"

"Team Minato I think, Why?" She answered

"Just curious...I've gotta go" Shikamaru finished and began to walk away

"What? Where you going?" Naruto turned and enquired

"I've got a lead on something, and I just want to see whether I'm right" Shikamaru replied whilst walking away from them.

* * *

"What do you mean you're still going through with it!" Mei screamed at the top of her lungs as Kakashi sat still looking at the floor.

"Our Mission was to bring the person to our Hokage. It was a direct order from her to do so I cannot go back on my mission." Kakashi spoke calmly

"But you'll turn your back on your only daughter!" She screamed

"I didn't know I had her until today. She doesn't know me and I don't know her" Kakashi defended

"Oh so when she goes through all those tests you can get to know her, you can just read the bloody result sheet!" She shrieked at him, Kakashi didn't move he sat still and remained silent.

"I knew you stuck to rules and to missions Kakashi but after Obito died I thought you'd have changed" She angrily spoke

"You know nothing about Obito!" Kakashi shouted standing up rapidly

"I know exactly what happened. Rin and I were close, like sisters, she told me everything." Mei responded "Do I really need to explain out that mission to you, Obito's last mission?"

"Explain it? I lived through it!" Kakashi shouted

"Then open your eyes and learn from it, if you had gone after Rin in the first place and not stuck to the rules of the mission Obito may still be here to this day. You're in the same position as before you have the choice whether to follow your ridiculous mission and hurt your daughter or spend time with her then go back saying there was nothing here to follow up and it was all a rumour"

"I won't lie to my Hokage" Kakashi rebutted

"So you'd rather expose your daughter to strangers?" Mei asked

"Of course not" He shouted

"Well you can't do both Kakashi, either expose your daughter or lie to your Hokage. Either that or try to explain to her"

"And if she doesn't listen then I'd have to take her"

"No you wouldn't" Mei finished

"What you mean no I wouldn't, If Our Hokage says-"

"Your Hokage can scream and shout but she will not be getting Kairi there. Even if it would mean a war" Mei dangerously spoke

"You'd go to war to save a villager?" Kakashi replied

"This village is a family, you won't be taking her, you won't hurt a member of this family even if it means war!" All fell silent in the room, Kakashi sat down and so did Mei. Eventually their silence was disturbed by a knock at the door and Obito rushing in panting looking distressed

"Obito? what's wrong?" Mei asked him

"...It's...Kai..ri...She's...in...trouble..." He panted out Mei shot up from her desk and ran over to him

"What's happened? Where is she?" She tried to speak calmly to him

"...Man...attacked...Her...and...other...girl...at...the...the...clearing" He panted out again

"Stay here" She demanded and ran out, Obito fell to the floor trying to catch his breath back. Kakashi sat there thinking whether to go after Mei or to just stay out of the way. He looked over at the boy and got up getting him a drink of water, he knelt down handing the drink to him. Quickly Obito guzzled the water and began to breathe slowly gaining back his breath.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked Obito stood up

"I'm fine we've gotta get to Kairi" Obito said strongly turning to the door, Kakashi nodded

"Alright, but let's walk" He replied Obito shot his eyes to him

"Walk? My sister is in trouble we need to get there as fast as we can!" Obito demanded beginning to run, Kakashi placed his hand on the young boys shoulder

"Mizukage Mei will get their before us and will make sure Kairi is safe. We'll just be in the way so we might as well walk back, you must be tired." Kakashi explained, Obito looked down and thought

"Ok..." He agreed beginning to walk beside Kakashi

"So tell me about your mom" Kakashi asked, Obito smiled

"Well I don't remember much about her, I was only a baby when she died..." Obito replied Kakashi looked at him

"I'm sorry" Kakashi sadly spoke, he was genially sad for the boy but he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he knew nothing more about Rin.

"She had a pretty smile, and she giggled a lot" Obito tried to remember laughing Kakashi smiled "Kairi's giggle sounds like mom's...now that I think of it Kairi looks kinda like mom, well from what I remember and what I'm told...and...She also used to smell like a flower"

"A flower?" Kakashi questioned

"Yeah...I don't remember what it was called...but every morning she used to put a perfume on her neck and one spray over her hair, well that's what Kairi told me. But she always did it kinda like her own habit." Obito looked up at Kakashi

"You remember quite a bit from when you were a baby" Kakashi replied

"The only things I remember on my own is her smile, her laugh and her scent...the rest is from what I'm told. I can only remember what she looks like from the picture" Obito told him

"A picture?" Kakashi enquired

"Yeah! My dad was a great painter and he painted a portrait of me mom and Kairi when I was a baby. It's the only picture we have of our mom but it looks so real, you'll have to come and see!" Obito excitedly spoke

"I might take you up on that offer" Kakashi answered

"Why do you wanna know about my mom?" Obito asked but before he could answer he was disturbed

"Kakashi Sensei can I have a word?" Shikamaru interrupted, Obito looked strangely at him

"Who are you?" Obito asked

"Shikamaru...You called Obito?" Shikamaru blatantly asked

"Yeah how did you know!" Obito shouted eagerly

"Kairi told me, She's up at the clearing if you want her" Shikamaru replied

"Why aren't you helping her she's fighting she needs help!" Obito shouted upset

"She's fine, the guy she was fighting's gone, Gaara and-"

"Gaara's here!" Obito screeched excitedly running towards the clearing, Shikamaru followed him with his eyes then looked back towards Kakashi

"A word?"

"Whats on your mind Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked walking to his fellow team mate

"What was your team called when you were being trained?" Shikamaru asked making Kakashi feel puzzled

"Why do you need to know that?" Kakashi asked

"Just curious about something and knowing that would help me with it" Shikamaru replied

"We best go and see if your friend is alright" Kakashi walked on leaving Shikamaru briefly behind

"Either you can tell me Kakashi Sensei or I'll ask our Hokage when we get back" Shikamaru threatened Kakashi turned and faced him "Someone in our village will know I will find out one way or another."

"Team Minato, if it means that much to you." Kakashi answered continuing to walk on "Don't know what it's going to help you"

"Helps me find out who Kairi's dad is" Shikamaru replied looking at Kakashi who didn't turn to met his glare, silence fell automatically on Kakashi but unfortunately not on Shikamaru "What was the other people called in your team?" Kakashi felt like he was drowning with no escape

"How does knowing about my old team help you discover her father?" Kakashi asked

"Because her mom did tell her about her dad funnily enough and coincidently, if what your both saying is true, she was on the same team as you, and her brother was named after someone from the team. Her Brother's name is Obito...wasn't he the guy that died on your first mission together?" Shikamaru asked knowing full well the answer

"Alright Shikamaru enough" Kakashi spoke defeatedly

"Obito can't be her dad as he die when he was young so that would mean Kairi's brother was named after him...As they are 3 man squads that would leave you and her mom, Rin." Shikamaru told more

"Alright Shikamaru" Kakashi replied again

"So that would mean that you would be her dad but that can't be right can it as you told us Rin died in the war which would mean you lied to us, to Kairi, and to your whole village for over 19 years" Shikamaru finished

"I wasn't lying" Kakashi started turning to face him

"Oh? Then please explain how you get your team mate pregnant then tell us she died and don't even give a damn about your own daughter" Shikamaru shouted

"Because I was told Rin died in the war, I never knew she was pre- I never knew she was even alive! I found out this morning about everything" Kakashi shouted back "Don't you dare think I'd ever do that to Rin or to Kairi. If I knew about Rin I'd of been there in a heartbeat if I knew about Kairi I'd have come and found her." Shikamaru remained quiet as Kakashi shouted "Don't you dare try to undermine me Shikamaru."

"...I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei" Shikamaru replied apologetically "I shouldn't have shouted...I shouldn't have thought you'd do that" Kakashi looked at Shikamaru and saw his sincerity and walked to him putting his hand on his shoulder "You really had no idea?" Kakashi shook his head

"I was told Rin died in the war, I didn't know of her life here or Kairi...If I had things would have been different...You haven't told Kairi about me have you?" He asked

"No why?" Shikamaru questioned

"It would be best coming from me. Can you keep this to yourself?" Kakashi asked him

"Yeah...what a drag that you never knew, Kairi's a great girl" Shikamaru praised "Must of got most the genes from her mom" he joked laughing making Kakashi laugh too.

"Rin was a fantastic women, Kairi seems to take after her alot"

"Well Gaara thinks so" Shikamaru smiled

"Gaara?" Kakashi questioned

"Yeah, kinda a long story but he really likes her" Shikamaru told him, Kakashi smiled

"Hopefully he'll make her happy. Is she alright after the attack?" Kakashi asked, Shikamaru's faced dropped

"Kakashi-Sensei...her attacker" Shikamaru started

"What about them?" Kakashi replied

"It was Sasuke" Shikamaru replied making them both fall silent

* * *

_Yay it finished already started chapter 7 but dunno how long its gonna take hopefully not too long! Anyways Please do review I love to hear what you think! Bubyeeeee xxxxxx_


End file.
